


Facing the Past

by PhysEdTeacher



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Paternity Revelation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysEdTeacher/pseuds/PhysEdTeacher
Summary: Dr. Abby Griffin is finally picking up the pieces of her life after her ex-husband had an affair with a woman half his age. Now, a single mother of two, Abby is dedicated to her career and her children, 14 year old Travis and 8 year old Clarke. She adapts to her new normal and easily falls into a comfortable routine, that is, until one spring day changes her life forever. Why is Abby so troubled by the return of a man from her past?





	1. 1

“Hey, Abs! I didn’t know you were working today,” Dr. Diana Sydney greeted her oldest friend and colleague. 

“Dr. Patonik had an appendicitis last night. There was no one to cover his shift,” Abby said as she updated her last patient’s chart at the nurse’s station. 

“What time are you off?”

“7...hopefully.” 

“Look, I have a patient laboring in 310. If I can get her delivered in time, how about you and I stop by the French Pub for a drink? It’s been ages since we’ve had some girl time.” 

Abby sighed, “I’d love too, really, but I have to get home to the kids, Diana. I’m sorry.”

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head to the side. “Isn’t your mom with them? I’m sure you can spare an hour for a drink with your best friend, Abby.” 

Abby chuckled. “Fine. One drink,” she agreed, holding up one finger. 

“Thatta girl! I’ll meet you here at 7,” Diana said with wink. 

**********

By 7:15 that evening, Abby and Diana were seated at the French Pub bar, sipping their margarita and cosmo respectively. “You’re right, this was a good idea,” Abby admitted as she closed her eyes and savored the taste of her drink. 

“Told you.”

“But I’m still only staying for one. I need to get home.”

“Fine,” Diana rolled her eyes. “So, how are my honorary nephew and niece?”

Abby couldn’t help but smile at the mention of her two favorite people. “They’re growing up way too fast, but they’re good.” 

“God, it seems like yesterday I was throwing your baby shower when you were pregnant with Travis. I can’t believe he’s 14 already.” 

“You and me both. I feel like I blinked and I suddenly have a teenager and an 8 year old.” 

“How are things with Jake? Are you two still playing nice or do I need to kick his ass?”

Abby smiled at her friend, “No, that won’t be necessary, at least, not yet. We’re making it work for Clarke’s sake and so far, so good. He gets her every other weekend and he comes to as many of her practices and games as he can during the week. Regardless of what happened between the two of us, he’s still a wonderful father.”

“He better be! Is he still with the fitness instructor? Bambi? Bunny?”

Abby sighed. “Brittney. Yes, they moved in together last month.”

Diana shook her head before taking another sip of her drink. “He’s a jackass! What man in his right mind would cheat on you and throw away 10 years of marriage on a piece of ass half his age?”

Abby shrugged. 

“What about Travis? Does he see Jake at all?”

“Only when he comes to pick up Clarke or when he drops her off. He’s still angry at Jake for cheating, so he doesn’t want to see him anyway. I won’t force him.” 

They sat in relative silence for a few mintues as they both finished their drinks. “I really need to get home, Diana.”

“I know,” she smiled. “Go on, Mama.”

“How about you meet me at Spin class Sunday morning? 7am?”

“It’s a date.” 

“Love you,” Abby said as she reached out and hugged Diana goodbye. “See you Sunday.”

**********

The following week, Abby pulled up to the high school to pick up her son from his Baseball practice. As a freshmen, he was supposed to play JV, but Travis was a very talented Baseball player and he’d been moved up to Varsity a few days before. As a mom, Abby was a little hesitant, but she knew he was good enough to make the jump. 

Abby spotted her son and two other boys making their way from the field and towards the line of cars. Travis parted ways with the others, tossed his backpack and Baseball bag in the trunk, and hopped into the passenger seat.

“Hey, kiddo,” Abby smiled. “So? How’d it go?”

“Good. Coach said I’m starting tomorrow at shortstop,” the boy smiled proudly. 

“Oh my God! Really?”

“Yep.”

“Honey, I’m so proud of you! That’s amazing,” she said as she reached across and hugged the boy. 

“Thanks, Mom. You’ll be there right?”

“Of course! I would never miss your Varsity debut. It’s away, right?” Abby asked as she pulled away and started to head home. 

“Yeah, we’re at Carriage Park at 4:30.”

“Clarke and I will be there and, I’m sure, Grandma and Grandpa will want to come too.”

“Cool.”

**********

 

The following afternoon, Abby was seated in the stands at nearby Carriage Park High School with Clarke and her parents. It was a typical late April day in WNY, with highs only reaching about 55 degrees, as they sat huddled together sipping hot chocolate. 

“I’m so nervous. Dad, do you think I made the right decision allowing him to play up?” Abby asked her father while they watched the teams warm up. 

“Absolutely,” Mike Walker said. “He’s a damn good ball player. Trust me, he’s ready.” 

“I hope so,” Abby replied quietly. 

Abby was watching Travis take infield practice and snapping a few pictures on her phone when she heard her mother ask her father, “Mike, doesn’t that other coach look familiar? Where do we know him from?”

“You know, I think you’re right,” Mike agreed. “Abby, didn’t you go to high school with him?”

“Hmm?” Abby asked, not really paying attention. She was too busy focusing on her son. 

“Abby?” her mother called again. 

This time, Abby pulled her eyes off Travis and closed the camera on her phone. “Sorry, Mom. What’s up?”

“The coach of the other team, over there, speaking with the umpire. Didn’t you go to high school with him?” 

Abby’s eyes scanned the field, finally locating the Carriage Park coach as he stood behind home plate with the umpire. At first, she didn’t recognize him, but when he turned around and she saw his face, her heart stopped. 

“Oh my God,” Abby whispered aloud to no one as she stared at the man in utter disbelief. 

“Sweetheart, are you alright?” Denise Walker asked her daughter. “Abby?”

“You’re right, Mom. I did go to school with him,” Abby finally said, trying her best to pull herself together. 

“I thought so. Wasn’t he the boy that lived a few blocks over? The one you could never manage to get along with?” Denise asked innocently. 

Abby swallowed hard. “Yes, that’s him.”

“What was his name? Matthew?” her father asked. 

“Marcus,” Abby answered quietly. “Marcus Kane.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly flashback...

Flashback - 2004

“To Abby,” Callie announced as she held her beer up. “Congratulations on finishing Med School and best of luck with your residency in Dallas. We love you.”

“To Abby,” Diana, Charmaine, and Indra chimed in together as Abby smiled sweetly at her childhood friends. 

“Thank you. I love you guys and I’m going to miss you all.”

“Just don’t forget to come back and visit once in a while, Doctor,” Diana winked. 

“You know I will. I can never stay away from home for too long. Besides, my parents would kill me,” she laughed. 

“Would you look who just walked in,” Charmaine said with a raised eyebrow from her seat around the fire. 

Curious, the group of women all turned their heads back towards Theo’s beach house to see Marcus Kane stroll in carrying a 6-pack of something. 

“I didn’t know Kane was back in town,” said Indra. “I thought he was in Florida?”

“Theo said he’s just visiting his mother for a few weeks,” Callie informed them. “He’s a high school History teacher in Tampa now.”

“Is it me or did he get hotter?” Diana asked her friends as she fanned herself with her hand. 

“Looks like it to me,” said Charmaine as Abby rolled her eyes. 

While Abby couldn’t deny that Marcus was attractive, it didn’t change the fact that she thought he was a pompous asshole. She’d known Marcus and the rest of their friends since they’d all started kindergarten in their small suburban town outside of Buffalo. He lived only a few blocks away and they were friendly through elementary school. However, once they hit middle school, it suddenly seemed that Abby and Marcus couldn’t be in the same room with one another without the two of them butting heads. They were like oil and water and it often caused tension within their same circle of friends. 

Marcus must have sensed the five pairs of eyes on him because he suddenly looked out towards the group of women on the beach. His face was expressionless until he locked eyes with Abby and she swore she could see the tiniest smirk cross his features. “Jackass,” she said internally before turning her attention back to the fire and her friends. 

The 20-somethings spent the next few hours drinking, eating, and reminiscing about days gone by. Luckily for Abby, she managed to avoid Kane, although she did catch him looking at her several times throughout the evening. 

“Abigail Walker,” a too familiar voice said from behind as Abby was reaching for another Angry Orchard from the fridge. 

Closing her eyes, she internally groaned, knowing her luck had finally run out. Turning around, Abby saw Kane standing with his arms folded across his chest and that damn smirk plastered on his face. “Marcus Kane.”

“Is Abby still ok? Or should I call you Doctor, now?”

Abby couldn’t stop the eye roll. “For you, it’s definitely Doctor Walker.”

Marcus chuckled and they stared at one another for a moment before he came around the island and into Abby’s personal space. “Excuse me, Doctor” he said, accentuating the last word and gesturing to the refrigerator. 

“Sorry,” she said, stepping aside so he could grab another drink. Abby watched him crack open his beer as she grazed the variety of snacks laid out on the counter. 

“Callie said you’re starting your residency?” Marcus asked as he leaned back against the fridge and sipped his drink. 

“Yes, I leave for Dallas in 2 days.”

“That’s great. I wish you luck.”

“Thank you,” she answered, slightly taken aback that Kane was trying to make small talk. “And I hear you’re a teacher now?”

Marcus nodded and offered her a small smile. “I am, 3 years now. I teach Global I and II at a high school outside of Tampa.”

Abby chuckled as she shook her head. 

“What?” Kane asked with a frown. 

“It’s just that I’m having a hard time picturing you as a teacher, that’s all,” she admitted. 

He pushed himself off the fridge and slowly closed the distance between them. He came to a stop directly in front of her, so close, she could smell his cologne. “And what, exactly, did you picture me as, Doctor?”

Abby tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms, “Honestly?”

He nodded. 

“A lawyer,” she said confidently. “You’ve always loved to argue and prove how right you are.”

Marcus smiled. “Only with you,” he said quietly and Abby felt herself grow warm. What the hell was happening? 

“Abby?” a female voice called out, snapping both Marcus and Abby back to reality. He immediately backed up before Diana stumbled into the kitchen looking for her friend. “Abs! There you are! What the hell is taking you so long?”

“Sorry, I was just catching up with Kane,” she said as she grabbed her drink and headed towards her friend. 

“Kane!” Diana smiled, clearly drunk and slightly slurring her words. 

“Diana. Nice to see you again.”

Abby tried to discreetly guide Diana back outside, but it was easier said than done. 

“You know, the two of you just need to fuck each other’s brains out and get it over with,” the blonde announced out of the blue.

“Diana!” Abby exclaimed completely mortified as Marcus turned a shade of red. 

“What? It’s true!” she said confidently. “You’ve always been able to cut the sexual tension with a knife.” 

“You’re drunk. Let’s go back outside,” Abby said as she steered her friend towards the door, this time, with more force. 

Abby looked back at Kane and mouth the words, “I’m sorry,” before disappearing through the patio doors. 

**********

By midnight, everyone had either headed home or moved inside the Jaha family’s large summer beach house. Of those still left, it seemed that Abby and Marcus were the only two that still had their senses about them. Yes, they were definitely intoxicated, but by no means fall down drunk. They were happily buzzed, as Abby liked to say. 

“Is she alive?” Abby heard Marcus asked as she covered a passed out Diana with a blanket. 

“I think so,” she chuckled. “She just needs to sleep it off.” 

“Theo said there are 3 open bedrooms upstairs. You should go get some sleep,” Marcus said gesturing towards the staircase. 

“I’m not tired yet.”

“Ok then, what’s it going to be? Flip cup, spin the bottle, or weed?” he asked amused as he watched the 3 separate groups of their friends engaging in various drunken activities.

“Tempting as they all are, I think I’ll pass,” Abby chuckled at the site before her. “What about you?”

“Same,” he agreed, stuffing his hands in his jeans. “Well, since you’re not tired and you’re not interested in the current offerings, do you want to take a walk down the beach?”

Abby was completely caught off guard by Kane’s suggestion. He wanted to go for a walk? With her? He must be drunker than he seemed. 

“Umm, you want to walk on the beach? With me?” Abby questioned almost comically. 

“It’s just a walk for some fresh air, Doctor Walker, not a marriage proposal,” he assured her. “Unless you’d rather stay here and try your luck at spin the bottle with Pike, Sinclair, and Theo?”

Abby arched her eyebrow. Maybe a walk with Kane wasn’t so bad. “Ok, let’s do it.” 

**********

They made their way along the shore in comfortable silence, both enjoying the sounds of the waves and fresh air. 

“So, Dallas? How do you feel about that?” Marcus finally asked. 

“I’m nervous. I’ve never been that far away from home before, but it’s a great hospital.”

“How long is your residency?”

“It varies, depending on your specialty, but I’m specializing in emergency medicine, so 3 years.” 

“That’s a long time,” he breathed. 

“It is, but it’ll be worth it,” she smiled. 

A silence settled between them again as they continued their stroll along the shore. “Look, Abby, I know it doesn’t really mean much now,” Marcus started, almost nervously. “But, I’m sorry I was such an asshole to you back in school. I was an idiot.”

Abby was shocked. She thought she’d see hell freeze over or the Bills win a Super Bowl before Kane ever apologized to anyone, let alone her. “I appreciate that. Thank you,” she responded. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry too. Neither one of us made things particularly easy on the other.”

“Fair enough,” he said quietly, offering her a small smile. 

They continued down the beach before coming across a large log. Without saying anything, Abby took a seat and patted the spot next to her. Taking the hint, Marcus sat beside her. 

“You must be used to this weather, living in Tampa?” Abby inquired. 

“Yes, it’s beautiful year round, but sometimes I miss the Buffalo winters.” 

“You’re crazy,” she chuckled. 

It may have been August, but the temperature had dropped quickly. Of course, in her intoxicated state, Abby hadn’t thought to grab her sweatshirt or a blanket on her way out the door. She shivered. 

“You’re cold,” Marcus said before scooting closer and wrapping his arm around her in an attempt to warm her up. “I’d give you my jacket, but I didn’t wear one either,” he pointed out. 

“Thank you.” 

If you were to ask them later, neither would have been able to tell you who started to close the gap between them first. In reality, they both probably started to lean in but, regardless, their lips were soon devouring one another. 

**********

Abby awoke to the sounds of the waves crashing on the beach, the birds chirping overhead, and a pounding headache. She tried to roll over, but felt a heavy weight around her torso. Looking down, she was horrified to see a man’s arm draped across her midsection. “Oh God,” she whispered to herself. 

While she was contemplating what to do, she heard the man groan behind her as he lifted his arm and rolled onto his back, effectively releasing her from his embrace. “Fuck. Does your head hurt as much as mine does?”

She didn’t need to look. She knew that voice anywhere. She had drunken sex, on a beach, with Kane! Slowly, she rolled over, and found him on his back with his hands covering his face. “I should go,” Abby announced as she rose to her feet and tried her best to ignore the fact that the beach was spinning. Searching the sand, she collected her discarded items of clothing and haphazardly put them back on. Thank God she had enough sense to put her underwear back on after they’d finished last night. Ugh. 

“Abby, wait….” Marcus said as he too started to collect his clothes and get dressed. 

Not sure what to think or how to act, Abby did the only thing she could think of in the moment, to play this off as a mistake. A moment of temporary insanity. Drunken sex. “Look Marcus, I get it, we were drunk and we slept together. No big deal.”

Marcus looked at her like she had lost her mind. “We may have been drinking, but we were by no means drunk, Abby. I knew exactly what I was doing and so did you.” 

What was he saying? That he had feelings for her? That he didn’t want them to be just a one night stand? “Maybe, but it doesn’t much matter, does it? You have a life and a career in Tampa and I’m leaving for Dallas tomorrow.”

He looked hurt and it was confusing the hell out of Abby. She never cared for Kane, but after spending time with him the night before, she could tell he had changed. He was definitely more mature and caring. He had even apologized to her. Not to mention the fact that he was gorgeous and the sex had been amazing. If she was being honest with herself, she wished things were different. She wished they had time to get to know one another and see what happened. She wished they didn’t live 1,000 miles apart, but they did, and that wasn’t going to change. 

“I know it’s less than ideal, but I like you, Abby,” he confessed. “Truth is, I’ve liked you since high school, I just didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Marcus…” she trailed off. 

“Can I call you once your settled? Maybe I could even come out for a visit?” he asked. 

A part of her was screaming to say yes, but the practical side of her was louder. Sure, he’d call her and he probably would make the trip to Dallas, but then what? What type of future would they have? She wouldn’t let him give up his life and job to relocate for a relationship that might end up in the toilet. Besides, her residency needed her undivided attention. She couldn’t afford any distractions, even if that distraction happened to be Marcus Kane. “I’m sorry, Marcus. I wish things could be different, I really do, but I think it’s best if we just try to forget this ever happened.”

His face fell and Abby was pretty sure she watched his heart break before her very eyes. “That’s really what you want?” he asked hoarsely. 

“It is,” she nodded. They stared at one another for a few moments before Abby slipped on her flip flops and hastily made her exit, leaving Marcus staring after her dumbfounded. 

**********

Abby never saw Marcus again, at least not until this moment at Travis’ Baseball game, and she never told anyone about their night together. Normally, Abby was the type of mom that was fully invested in every game her son played. She attentively watched every second, knew every out he made, and how he did at the plate. However, today, she found herself watching the opposing coach more than her own child. Outwardly, Abby looked completely normal and her family had no idea anything was troubling her. Internally, she was an emotional mess. Apparently, fate was in the mood to fuck with her and it had found the perfect way to do it. Come on, what were the odds that Marcus had not only relocated back to WNY, but that he was also the opposing coach in her son’s first ever varsity Baseball game? Or should she say THEIR son’s first ever varsity Baseball game?


	3. 3

As soon as the Baseball game ended, Abby made a beeline for the parking lot, telling her parents that there was some sort of emergency and they needed her at the hospital. They didn’t question it and agreed to take both Travis and Clarke home. 

While she felt guilty for lying to her parents, Abby needed to get as far away from the Carriage Park field as she possibly could. She couldn’t risk being seen by Marcus, at least not yet. She wasn’t ready and now that she knew he was back in the area, she needed time to think and to decide what she was going to do, if anything. 

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she made the 20 minute drive home, going over every possible scenario in her mind. She hadn’t seen Marcus in over 15 years and they had only shared a single drunken night together. What was she supposed to do, walk up to him and blurt out that he fathered her firstborn? Would he be angry? Happy? Devastated? Was he married with other children? Was it fair to completely change his life forever? Maybe it was best to just leave well enough alone? 

But Marcus was not the only person to consider in all of this. What would she tell her son? As far as Travis knew, as far as everyone knew, he was the product of a brief relationship Abby had when she first moved to Dallas for her residency. The pair quickly learned they were not compatible and parted ways amicably. According to Abby, she did contact the man to tell him she was pregnant, but he was not interested in being a father. As a result, she was a single mom until eventually moving back home and meeting Jake Griffin. How could she face everyone and tell them everything was a lie? 

**********

A week later, Abby still wasn’t any closer to coming to a decision about Marcus and Travis. If fact, she seemed to be avoiding the entire situation, pretending it was business as usual in her life. That is until, once again, fate decided to kick her square in the ass. 

“Hey Abby,” Dr. Eric Jackson greeted as they both started their rounds Thursday evening. 

“Hi Jackson.”

Jackson grabbed the two charts that were waiting for them on the nurse’s station and briefly scanned their cover sheets. “So, what’ll it be, possible ankle fracture or nail through the foot?” he asked holding up both folders. 

“I’ll take the ankle,” Abby smirked as she took the chart from Jackson. 

“Thanks a lot.”

Abby chuckled as she turned and headed down the hall to ER 2, scanning the chart as she walked. Her breath caught in her chest when she read the name of her patient. MARCUS KANE. Immediately, she turned back towards Jackson, ready to switch patients with him. Unfortunately for Abby, he was already gone. She was stuck. 

Knowing she was out of options, she took a deep breath, steadied herself, and knocked on the door to room 2. Marcus was laying in the hospital bed with his leg elevated and his ankle wrapped in ice. He was dressed in a gray Carriage Park Baseball tshirt and royal blue shorts. He must have been at practice, Abby concluded. 

Marcus did a double-take when he looked up to see Abby walk into his room. “Abby?” he said in disbelief. 

“Hi Marcus,” she replied, offering him an uncomfortable smile. “So, you care to tell me how you wound up in my ER?”

Wow, straight to the point. “My clean up hitter laced a foul ball down the 3rd baseline. I tried to get out of the way, but I didn’t stand a chance. Damn ball caught me right in the ankle,” he said. 

“What’s the matter, not as agile as you once were?” Abby smirked. 

“I can assure you, I am still quite agile, Doctor.” 

Carefully, Abby unwrapped the ankle and examined it thoroughly. “Well, I don’t think it’s fractured, but I’d like to do an xray just to be sure.”

“Ok,” he nodded as he watched her update his chart. God, she was as beautiful as ever, he thought to himself. “So, you came back home after your residency?”

“Yes. Dallas was lovely, but this is home,” she replied without looking up from his chart. “I thought you would still be in Florida.”

“I moved back about 2 years ago, after my divorce. I’m at Carriage Park now, as you can see,” he said pointing out the school’s name across his chest. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“That I’m divorced or that I work at Carriage Park?” Marcus laughed. 

“Both,” she smiled. “My kids go to Orchard Park, so I think there’s a bit of a rivalry there.” 

“Yeah, tell me about it. OP beat us last week.”

Abby bit her lip. The proud mom in her wanted to tell him that the player that hit the game winner against his team was her freshman son, but that would only raise more questions. Questions she wasn’t ready to answer just yet. 

“They’ll be in to take you down to xray shortly. I’ll stop back once I have the results.”

“Thank you.”

Abby gave him a reassuring smile before making he exit. Once outside his room, she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, taking a calming breath. God, what was she going to do? 

**********

A few hours later, Abby was coming down the hallway at the same time Marcus was being discharged. Luckily for him, she didn’t find any fractures, just a deep bone bruise that would require rest and elevation. 

“Remember to rest that ankle, Coach,” she said as he limped out of his room. 

“I’ll do my best,” he smiled. “Thank you, Abby.”

“You’re welcome.”

“It was good to see you.”

“You too,” she said as she started to head down the other hallway. “Take care, Marcus.”

**********

The next morning, Abby found herself sipping her Venti Iced Caramel Macchiato inside her local Starbucks. Between seeing Marcus at the game and then again at the hospital, she was going to explode if she didn’t talk to someone. She couldn’t talk to her parents, at least not yet, and that only left one person.

“Sorry I’m late,” Diana apologized as she took a seat in the booth. “I had a delivery early this morning.”

“No worries,” Abby smiled. “I’m just glad you were able to make it.” 

“So, what’s up, Abs?”

Abby shrugged. “Can’t a girl just invite her best friend out for coffee?”

Diana gave her a skeptical look. “I know you, Abby. Whatever it is, spill it!”

Abby sighed. “Fine,” she said, briefly closing her eyes. “I saw Marcus Kane last week. Apparently, he’s been home for almost 2 years.”

“Yeah, I know. So what?”

“You knew he moved back home? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Diana furrowed her brow, “Why would I, Abby? You’ve always hated Kane. It never even occurred to me to mention it.”

“I never hated him,” she whispered quietly. 

“Well, you could have fooled me,” Diana said. “Abby, what’s this about and what does it have to do with Kane?”

Abby stared at her friend for a moment and bit her lower lip. “Do you remember the party at Theo’s beach house? The one right before I left for Dallas?”

“I remember waking up on the couch the next morning with one of the worst headaches I’ve ever had and then spending the next few hours bent over the toilet, but that’s about it. Why?”

“After you fell asleep that night, Kane and I went for a walk down the beach,” she said as looked down at her hands. “We talked and then we kissed…..and then….”

“OH MY GOD!” Diana exclaimed with her eyes as wide as saucers. “Are you telling me that you and Kane? No!”

Abby nodded, “We had sex.” 

“And you never told me?!”

“I’m sorry, Diana. I wanted to, but then I left the next day for Dallas and I just wanted to forget it ever happened.”

“Why? Was it that bad? Because I always imagined Kane would be amazing in bed….”

“Focus Diana,” she said as she rolled her eyes. “No, it wasn’t bad. It was great, actually.”

“Ok, now you’ve lost me. You had great sex with a hot guy and you wanted to forget it? Explain.”

“It never would have worked. I was leaving for Dallas, he lived in Tampa, and I guess I was embarrassed. I’m not the type of woman that sleeps around.” 

“That’s true,” she conceded. “Did Kane feel the same way?”

“No, actually he wanted to keep in touch and visit me in Dallas.”

“And you said no?” Diana asked, looking at her like she had 2 heads. 

“Ugh! Yes!” Abby admitted, dropping her face into her hands. “At the time, I thought I was making the right choice for both of us.”

Diana was speechless. Not only was she reeling from the fact that Abby and Marcus Kane slept together, but also that Abby never mentioned a word to her about it in 15 years. Suddenly, realization dawned. “Wait a minute,” she began, furrowing her brow. “You left for Dallas in August of 2004, right?”

Abby nodded but remained silent. 

“And Travis was born in April of 2005?”

Again, Abby only nodded. 

“Oh my God. Marcus is his father, isn’t he?”

“Yes, he is,” Abby said barely above a whisper as tears started to stream down her cheeks. 

“Why didn’t you tell him?”

“I should have. I should have called him and told him I was pregnant, but I didn’t, and I regret that every day.”

“Were you afraid he wouldn't care? Or that he would be upset?”

“No, nothing like that,” she shook her head. “I knew he’d probably be on the first plane.” When Diana gave her a questioning look, Abby continued to try and explain why she made the choices she did. “It was just one night, Diana. One drunken, irresponsible night. I felt like I would be trapping him and forcing him to give up his life in Florida. What if he resented me? Or he resented Travis? I couldn’t take that chance so I just thought it was best to keep quiet.” 

“My God, Abby. I wish you would have told me. You know I would have been there for you.”

“I know,” she said giving Diana’s hand a gentle squeeze. “You’re the first person I’ve told, not even my parents know.” 

“Why are you telling me now? Has something happened?”

Abby took a large sip of her drink. “Last week, Travis had a game at Carriage Park, his first varsity game.”

“Varsity as a freshmen? Impressive.”

“Yes,” Abby smiled proudly. “I was sitting in the stands with Clarke and my parents waiting for the game to start and there he was.”

“Kane?”

Abby nodded. “He was the coach of Carriage Park. I was stunned. My son’s first first varsity game and Marcus Kane was the other team’s coach. Then, yesterday, he shows up in the ER with an ankle injury. What are the odds?”

“Jesus Christ, Abs.”

“I know,” Abby said, massaging her temples. “I never thought I would see him again and now, all of sudden, I feel like fate keeps throwing us together.”

“Maybe it’s a sign, Abby.”

Abby furrowed her brow. 

“A sign that it’s time to tell Marcus and Travis the truth. Don’t you think they deserve to know?”

“Yes, of course I do. I just don’t know how to tell them. They’ll both be so angry with me.”

“Probably,” Diana nodded. “But, eventually, they’ll both forgive you and they’ll be grateful that they finally know. I know it’s hard, but you need to tell them, Abs.”

“I know,” she nodded.


	4. 4

Abby left her meeting with Diana feeling a sense of determination to finally set things right. Now, she needed to decide when and how she was going to tell Marcus and Travis. One thing she knew for sure, she needed to tell Marcus first, just in case he wasn’t interested in being a part of their son’s life. While she didn’t think that would happen, she needed to protect her child. 

A week later, Abby was driving Clarke home from her ENT appointment in Williamsville when she decided to stop at the grocery store to pick up something for dinner. 

“What are you in the mood for tonight, honey?” 

“I don’t know,” 8 year old Clarke shrugged. 

“Hmm, how about my famous Chicken Enchilada Chili?”

“Ok.”

“Perfect. I have the chicken breast at home, but we need to grab the enchilada sauce, beans, and cream cheese,” Abby said as she and her daughter started making their way through the aisles. 

“Can we get ice cream?” Clarke asked. 

“Sure. You can go pick some out, but make sure it’s something your brother likes too. No mint chocolate chip or cotton candy, understand?”

“Fine,” the girl said rolling her eyes. 

Abby chuckled to herself and then continued her hunt for mild chili beans. 

“Abby?” 

Abby turned to see none other than Marcus Kane, grocery basket in hand. “Marcus. Hi. How are you?”

“I’m good, just going a little shopping. I thought you said you lived in Orchard Park? Why are you all the way in Williamsville?”

“I do, but my daughter, Clarke, had an ENT appointment this afternoon. We are just on our way home.”

“Makes sense.”

“What about you? You live here?”

“Yes, my townhouse is about 2 miles down the road.”

Fate strikes again, Abby thought to herself. “Makes for an easy commute to work. How’s the ankle?” Abby asked gesturing to his right leg. “I hope you followed your doctor’s orders?”

“Of course,” he smirked. “It’s much better now, thank you.” 

“Who’s he?” Clarke asked as she placed a quart of cookie dough into the shopping cart. 

“Clarke, this is Marcus. He’s an old friend of mine,” Abby said as she wrapped her arm around the girl’s shoulders and pulled her close. “Marcus, this is my daughter, Clarke.”

“Hello, Clarke. It’s very nice to meet you,” Marcus smiled, extending his hand. 

“Nice to meet you too,” the girl replied shaking his hand. “Mom, can we get more Frosted Flakes? Travis ate what we had.” 

“Yes, go grab a new box,” she chuckled. 

“She’s adorable,” Marcus commented as the tiny blonde scurried down the aisle. 

“Thank you.”

“I’m guessing Travis is your son?”

Abby’s heart skipped a beat. “Uh, yes, he is,” she said simply, not wanting to elaborate. “I should catch up to her before she grabs God knows what else.”

“Abby, wait a sec,” Marcus called after her when she started to head down the aisle. “I was wondering….Would you want to go to dinner some time? It would be nice to catch up after all these years.”

Holy shit. Was he asking her out on date? “Umm, I don’t know, Marcus…”

“It’s just dinner. Two old friends sharing a meal.”

She couldn’t help but smile at him as he looked at her with those warm chocolate eyes and that damn smirk. “What the hell, why not?”

“Really? Ok, great,” he grinned. “Can I have your number? I’ll give you a call and maybe we can set something up for this weekend?”

“That sounds great,” she agreed before typing her cell phone number into his phone. “I really should find Clarke, but I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Ok, bye Abby.”

A few minutes later, Abby and Clarke were checking out when her phone peeped. Pulling it from her back pocket, she smiled when she read the text message: 

Marcus: Now you have my number too. Talk to you soon. ;)

**********

Later that night, after Clarke was in bed and Travis had retreated to his room to play XBox, Abby was curled up on the couch watching the latest episode of The Resident. Of course, she was only half watching, since all she had been able to think about was Marcus, their upcoming dinner, and the fact that she needed to drop a paternity bombshell on him. 

“Hey Mom,” her son’s voiced called, pulling her from her thoughts. 

Abby looked up to see Travis walking over to her with a large envelope in his hand. “What’s up kid?”

“I forgot to give this to you before,” he said holding out the envelope. “It’s an invitation to tryout for the Buffalo Wings travel team. Coach Emerson gave it to me today after practice.”

“Buffalo Wings? I’ve never heard of them,” Abby said taking the document. 

“They’re one of the premier travel teams. I think Carriage Park is their home field.”

Abby’s eyes snapped to her son, “Carriage Park?” 

“Yeah, I think the coach is the coach from Carriage Park too,” he shrugged. 

Sure enough, Abby scanned the paper and there he was, Coach Marcus Kane. This was getting ridiculous and more complicated by the minute. “Do you really want to leave the Mustangs? You’ve played for them since you were 10 and all your friends are on the team.”

“I know, but this is a really big deal, Mom. It’s an invitation only tryout. It’s a 17U team, so I probably won’t even make it, but I want to at least try,” he reasoned. 

Abby was proud of Travis. He was passionate and dedicated and he never gave up. How could she possibly deny him? “Ok, if this is what you want, then I support you.”

“Thank Mom,” the boy beamed before throwing his arms around her. 

Abby relished the feeling of her son in arms. At 14, he wasn’t a huge fan of hugging his mother at the moment. “You’re welcome, sweetheart. I love you.”

“Love you too,” he said before pulling away and disappearing back upstairs. 

Before she even had a chance to look away from the staircase, her phone rang. Picking it up from the coffee table, she groaned aloud when she saw it was her ex-husband. 

“Hi Jake.”

“Abby.”

“Clarke is already in bed.”

“I didn’t call to talk to Clarke. I wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“Brittney and I are taking a vacation to Jamaica next week. We’d like Clarke to join us.”

“You want to take our daughter to Jamaica? Jake, she has school.”

“I realize that, but she’s only in 2nd grade, Abby. It won’t kill her if she misses a week of school.”

“I disagree. I don’t think it’s a good idea. And why would you want your 8 year old daughter tagging along on your romantic getaway anyway?”

“It’s not a romantic getaway,” he said and she could hear the irritation in his voice. “Brittney and I are getting married while we’re there.”

Abby’s breath hitched. Jake was getting remarried? “Wow, you didn’t waste any time did you?” she spat before she could stop herself. 

“We’re divorced, Abby, and we have been for over a year. I have a right to move on with my life.” 

“You moved on with your life long before we were divorced, Jake.”

“Look, I don’t want to fight with you,” he said. “But Clarke is my daughter and I want her at my wedding. I don’t want to, but I’ll call my lawyer if you’re going to be unreasonable.”

“Unreasonable?” Abby scoffed. 

“So, what’s it going to be, Abby? Are you going allow OUR daughter to attend her father’s wedding?”

Abby wanted to tell him to go to hell and hang up on his cheating ass, but she knew she was fighting a losing battle. Sure, Abby could say no and fight him, but why put herself and Clarke through that? In the end, they shared joint custody, and the judge would probably side with Jake on the matter. “She can go, but I want details, Jake. I want to know exactly where she’ll be and what she’ll be doing and I expect her to call me everyday.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously! She’s only 8 years old, Jake!”

“Fine! Our flight leaves early Thursday morning, so I’ll pick her up Wednesday. I’ll call you in a few days with the details,” he said angrily before abruptly hanging up on her. 

“Jackass!” she said as she slammed her phone down on the coffee table and dropped her face into her hands. She was just about to give into the tears that threatened to fall when her phone rang again. Thinking it was Jake calling back, she snatched the phone completely oblivious to the name across her screen. “What?!”

“Bad time?” she heard Marcus ask hesitantly. 

“Marcus? Oh God, I’m sorry,” she apologized, completely embarrassed. “I thought you were my ex-husband calling back.”

“That’s alright, no worries. Is everything ok?”

Abby pinched her eyes shut as she rubbed her forehead. “Yes, he just wants to take Clarke to Jamaica next week. We were having a difference of opinion.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry, not your problem.”

“It’s ok, really,” he tried to reassure her. “So, on a happier note, are you still interested in grabbing a bite to eat? Maybe Saturday night?”

“Saturday works.”

“Great. How about I pick you up at 5 o’clock?”

“Perfect. Where are we going?”

Marcus chuckled. “I was thinking we could try that new waterfront restaurant, Dos?”

“Is that the one that used to be Dock at the Bay?”

“That’s the one. What do you say?”

“Sounds good to me. Diana said their seafood is amazing.”

“I heard that as well. Alright then, I’ll pick you up Saturday at 5.”

“I’m looking forward to it. I’ll text you the address tomorrow. Bye Marcus.”

“Bye Abby.”

**********

The next day, Abby was in the on-call room eating her lunch when Diana walked through the door. “Hey chica,” the blonde smiled. “I thought you might be in here.”

“You found me,” she said stuffing her face with another forkful of lettuce. 

Diana sat down next to her friend and crossed her arms, staring at Abby while she continued to eat. 

“What?” Abby asked furrowing her brow. 

“Have you talked to Marcus yet?”

“Actually, yes, I have.”

“You have?” she asked surprised. “You told him about Travis?”

“Well, no,” Abby admitted, avoiding eye contact. 

“Abby?”

“Ugh! I ran into Marcus at Wegmans. We talked and he asked me out to dinner.”

“So you’re going on a date with him, but you still haven’t told him you share a child?” Diana asked in disbelief. 

“I know, it’s not exactly an ideal situation,” she began. 

“You think?! Abby, what exactly is your plan?”

“Honestly, I have no idea,” she confessed looking completely helpless. “Everything is such a mess.”

Diana sighed. “When is this dinner?”

“Tomorrow night. He’s picking me up and taking me to Dos.”

“Well it’s nice to know the man has taste,” Diana smiled. “But Abby, do you really think it’s a good idea to go on a date with him before you tell him?”

“I don’t know,” she answered, dropping her head into her hands. “If you were me, what would you?”

“To be honest, I would tell him before dinner, tonight in fact. Don’t wait for tomorrow, Abby,” Diana said giving her a sympathetic look. 

Abby knew she was right, no matter how hard it was to hear. Selfishly, Abby wanted a date, a night with Marcus before telling him the truth, knowing he may not want anything to do with her once he learned the truth. Was that so wrong? Probably, Abby admitted to herself. “You’re right. I need to tell him and I need to do it tonight.”


	5. 5

Once Abby’s shift was over, she googled Marcus and was surprised how easily she was able to locate the address of his townhome. She considered calling first, but what would she say? Now, as she headed to Williamsville, she prayed he was home and that he was alone. She still had no idea how she was going to tell him, but she knew it was time. No more stalling, no more putting it off. Tonight was the night. 

After pulling her Ford Explorer into one of the available spaces in front of his townhouse, she was relieved to see that the lights were on inside. He was home. Suddenly, she felt her heart rate pick up and a wave of nausea wash over her at the realization of what she was about to do. This was it. Putting her hands on the steering wheel, she rested her forehead between them, closed her eyes, and took a few deep breaths. “You can do this,” she whispered aloud to herself. 

Before she knew it, she was standing on his doorstep. With a shaky hand, she reached out and pushed the doorbell. Almost immediately, she heard a noise from inside and Marcus’ muffled voice, “Just a minute.”

“Abby?” he asked wide-eyed when he opened the door. “What are you doing here? Is everything ok?”

“I’m sorry for just showing up like this,” she started before biting her lower lip. “But I needed to speak with you and it couldn’t wait until tomorrow night.”

“Ok,” he responded, clearly confused. “Umm, come in,” he said as he ushered her inside and closed the door behind her. “Would you like to take a seat?”

“Thank you,” she said quietly as she took a seat on his living room sofa. 

He sat beside her, a look of uncertainty in his eyes. “Abby, what’s going on? Have you changed your mind about tomorrow night? Because…”

“No! No, I haven’t changed my mind,” she quickly reassured him. “But you may when you hear what I have to say.”

“I doubt that,” he smiled warmly. 

She hesitated for a moment, looking down at her hands before speaking, “Marcus, that day in the hospital wasn’t the first time I saw you.”

“What do you mean?

“I saw you the week before at your game against Orchard Park. I was in the stands that day.”

“You were?” he asked surprised and completely oblivious. 

“Yes,” she nodded. “My son, Travis, plays for Orchard Park. He was the shortstop.”

Marcus’ eyes grew wide. “The kid that hit the game winner? That’s your son? He’s a damn good player, Abby, especially for a 9th grader.”

“He is. Thank you.” He takes after you, she thought to herself. 

“I had no idea he was your son. Small world.”

“Yes,” she said quietly. “His coach gave him the invitation you sent for the Buffalo Wings. He’s very excited.”

“I’m glad to hear it, but……” he trailed off and Abby could see the wheels turning in his head. “His last name isn’t Griffin, it’s Walker. Travis Walker, right?”

Here we go. “Yes, my ex-husband isn’t his father. I didn’t even meet Jake until Travis was 4 years old. He’s always had my maiden name.”

Abby watched him closely and saw the moment he connected the dots. His eyes widened and he immediately paled. 

“How old is he?” he asked hoarsely. 

“He turned 14 earlier this month.”

Marcus clenched his jaw as he mentally did the math. “How could you not tell me?” he asked, looking at her through glistening eyes. 

The look of utter devastation and betrayal on his face was heartbreaking. This was the exactly what Abby had been dreading. “Marcus…”

Abruptly, Marcus rose from the sofa and ran his hands through his hair. Turning to face her, he stood with his hands on his hips. “14 years, Abby. 14 years and you never said a word. Why?” he asked desperately. 

“Marcus,” she started again, also standing up. “I’m so sorry. I should have told you. I should have contacted the moment I found out I was pregnant.”

“Why?” he asked again, this time through gritted teeth. 

Abby shook her head, her own tears rolling down her cheeks. “I thought I was doing what was what best for all three of us.”

Marcus let out a humorless and bitter laugh. “What was best? For whom?”

“We weren’t in a relationship, Marcus. We shared a drunken hook-up on a beach.”

“And I told you I wanted to stay in touch, to visit you,” he reminded her. “It wasn’t just meaningless sex to me, Abby.”

“I know and if I could go back, I would. I’d give us a chance and I would tell you about our son, but I can’t do that,” she said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. “The only thing I can do now is try to set things right.” 

“What did you tell him? All these years, he had to of wondered where I was?”

Abby crossed her arms over her chest and dropped her gaze to her shoes. “He thinks his father was someone I dated briefly in Dallas, someone who wasn’t ready to be a father,” she confessed, almost ashamed. 

Marcus’ eyes immediately snapped to hers. “You told him what?” he asked angrily. 

“I’m so sorry, Marcus.”

“Get out,” he said quietly. 

“What?”

“Get out, Abby. I can’t right now, just…..get out,” he practically begged. 

“Ok, I’ll go,” she said before picking up her purse and heading towards the front door. “You have my number, Marcus. Please call me so we can talk about Travis.”

When he didn’t say anything, Abby closed the door behind her and headed for her car. Once she was safely inside, the flood gates opened and she cried. Hard. 

At the same time, Marcus sat on his living room sofa, his head in his hands. He was a father, he had a son, and he had missed every minute of his life for 14 years. What was his first word? Who taught him how to throw a ball or swing a bat? What was his favorite food? The questions were almost too much for Marcus to handle. 

**********

Abby walked through the door of her Orchard Park home to find her mother reading a book in the oversized living room chair. 

“Hi sweetie,” Denise asked. “How was your…..” she started to ask, but stopped herself when she looked up to see her daughter’s puffy, red eyes. “Abby?”

“It’s ok, Mom. It’s just been a rough day,” Abby tried to reassure her. 

The older woman placed her book on the chair and crossed over to her daughter. “Abigail? Tell me what’s going on.”

“Mom, I can’t talk about it right now but, I promise, I will tell you everything as soon as I can.” 

“Just tell me you’re ok.”

“Yes, I’m fine. Really,” she assured as she reached out and pulled her mother into a hug. “Is Clarke gone?”

“Yes, Jake picked her up a little after 5 o’clock. He said he would drop her off after dinner on Sunday. Travis is upstairs working on some project for school.”

“Thanks for looking after them, Mom.”

“Any time sweetie,” Denise said as she kissed Abby on the cheek, grabbed her bag, and made her way to the door. “If you need me, you call me, understand?”

“I will. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Once Abby closed the front door behind her mother, she leaned back against the heavy wood and pinched her eyes shut. A fresh wave of tears were threatening again, but she fought them off, knowing her evening was far from over. Taking a deep breath, Abby pushed herself off the door and started up the stairs toward her son’s bedroom. 

**********

The next morning, Abby woke up to a text message from Marcus. 

Marcus: I want to see my son. 

Abby: He was asleep when I got home last night so I wasn’t able to talk to him. I’ll do it today. 

Now, Abby stood in her kitchen sipping her coffee and replaying the previous evening in her mind. When she went upstairs to talk to Travis the night before, she found him sound asleep on top of his bed, his school project next to him. Carefully setting his work on his desk, she covered him with a blanket, kissed his head, and retreated to her own room where she cried herself to sleep. 

“Hey Mom,” Travis greeted her as he came down the stairs, pulling her from her thoughts. 

“Morning honey,” she said offering him a small pitiful smile. 

“You ok?” the boy asked furrowing his brow. 

“Umm, yes, but I need to talk to you about something very important. Come sit down for me,” she said gesturing to the stools at the island. 

Hesitantly, the teen took a seat, “What’s up?”

Abby sighed, “We need to talk about your father.”

“Why?”

Abby had rehearsed what she was going to say to her 14 year old but now, looking into the same chocolate eyes he shared with Marcus, she had no idea where to begin. “Travis, I haven’t been completely honest with you about your Dad.”

“What does that mean?”

“I told you I met him when I moved to Dallas, but he wasn’t ready to be a father.”

“Yeah.”

“The truth is, I grew up with your father. We went to school together,” Abby confessed. “And the reason he wasn’t around is because I never told him I was pregnant.” 

Travis looked at his mother wide-eyed, “What?! What do you mean you never told him?”

Abby could clearly see Travis was upset, “By the time I found out I was pregnant with you, I was already living in Dallas and your Dad was in Florida.”

“You could have called him, Mom.”

“I know,” she said ashamed. “And I should have. I made a mistake. He deserved to know and you deserved to have a father. I’m so sorry.”

“Why are you telling me the truth now?”

Abby took a deep breath and wiped a tear from her face. “Because I saw your father recently. He moved back a few years ago.”

“Does he know about me?”

“Yes,” Abby nodded. “I told him last night, that’s why I was late getting home.”

“What did he say?”

“He’s very angry with me for not telling him, but he’s wants to see you,” Abby smiled. 

“He does?” Travis asked and Abby couldn’t help but notice the hope in his eyes. 

“Of course, he does, sweetheart.”

“Can I meet him?”

“Well, actually, you already have.”

“What? When?” Travis asked confused. 

“Your Dad is Marcus Kane, the Varsity Baseball Coach at Carriage Park.”

Travis immediately knew who his mother was talking about. “Seriously? That’s my Dad?”

“Yep,” Abby smiled. 

“Does he remember me?”

“Are you kidding? Of course he remembers that kid that hit the game winning RBI!” Abby chuckled. 

Travis actually laughed out loud and Abby had never been more grateful for anything in her life.

Abby walked around to the opposite side of the island and turned her son toward her. Taking his face in her hands, she said, “Travis, listen to me, you have every right to be angry with me. I was wrong and I should have told Marcus about you as soon as I found out I was pregnant. You deserved to have your Dad in your life all these years. I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” 

The boy nodded in understanding. “I’m glad you told me.”

“Me too, baby,” she said as she pulled him into a hug and held him close. 

“Mom, I can’t breathe.”

“I’m sorry,” she chuckled, wiping a few tears from her eyes. 

“I should get ready. I have to be at the field by 9,” Travis said hopping off the stool. “Can you still drive me?”

“Of course. Go get ready and we’ll go.”

Abby watched the teen disappear up the stairs before plopping herself down on one of the island stools. Releasing a deep sigh, she covered her face with her hands, feeling like an enormous weight had been lifted. Marcus knew the truth. Travis knew the truth. The worst was over or, at least, she hoped it was. Her son seemed to have already forgiven her and, for that, she was grateful. Marcus, however, was a different story. He was angry and bitter and rightfully so. Abby wasn’t certain he would ever be able to forgive her for keeping his son from him but she couldn’t worry about that right now. Now, all that mattered was that Marcus and Travis spent time together and started to form a relationship. One day at a time, she thought to herself.


	6. 6

A little over an hour later, Abby was seated in the bleachers at Orchard Park’s home field sipping her Starbucks. To say that the last 24 hours had been stressful would be an understatement and Abby was looking forward to enjoying her Caramel Macchiato and watching her son’s game. 

Travis and his teammates were just taking the field for the top of the 1st when someone sat down beside her. Looking to her left, Abby almost almost spit out her drink at the sight of Marcus next to her. “Marcus? What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like? I’m here to watch our son’s game,” he said cooly keeping his eyes on the field. 

Abby’s heart skipped a beat at his use of the words “our son,” but she was still slightly annoyed that he was there. “Marcus, you have to be patient. I just told Travis about you less than 2 hours ago.” 

He finally turned to look at her, but gone were his warm chocolate eyes that Abby loved so much. Instead, they were dark, hard, and cold. He reminded her of the Marcus Kane from high school, the one that Abby had constantly been at odds with. “14 years Abby. I’m not going to be patient and I’m not going to miss another moment of that boy’s life.” 

“I was going to invite you over tonight to spend some time with him, but just showing up like this….”

“What?” he asked annoyed. 

“Do you really think he’s going to be able to focus on the game with you sitting up here? He’s probably a nervous wreck,” she said gesturing to the boy at shortstop. 

Marcus glanced out to shortstop and, sure enough, he could see Travis stealing small glances in between pitches. Damn. “I’m not here to upset him,” he said quietly. “I just wanted to see him play.”

“I know.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, both pairs of eyes glued on the dark haired teen that wore #15. “I’ll go,” Marcus finally said. 

When he started to rise from the bleacher, Abby grabbed his arm to stop him. “Marcus, no. You’re here and he already saw you. It would probably be worse if you left now. God knows what he would think. Stay.”

Marcus sighed but nodded in agreement as he reclaimed his seat beside Abby. Neither spoke until the bottom of the 3rd, after Travis hit a single to right center field. “Who taught him how to play?” Marcus asked out of the blue. 

“My Dad,” Abby answered. “Travis and I lived with my parents once we came back to Buffalo, that is until I married Jake. They used to spend hours in the backyard.”

Marcus offered a sad smile, “I’m glad he had him.”

Before Abby could respond, her cell phone went off. “Damn, it’s the hospital. Excuse me,” she told Marcus as she climbed down the bleachers to answer the call. 

From his seat, Marcus could see Abby as she spoke and, despite the anger, bitterness, and betrayal of the last 24 hours, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. God she was beautiful, he thought to himself. 

When he saw her start to make her way back up to her seat, he quickly looked away, refocusing on the game in front of him. “Everything ok?” 

“Yes, but I need to get to the hospital. We’re short-staffed again,” she said as she scanned the bleachers, clearly looking for someone. 

“Who are you looking for?”

“Greg Talbott. Travis and his son, Brady, are friends. I need to ask him if he can give Travis a ride home.”

“Abby.”

“Hmm?” she said still searching for this Greg fellow. 

“Abby.”

She finally looked at him, “What?”

“I’ll drive him home.”

Abby hesitated. “I don’t know, Marcus.”

“Why? I’m his father,” he said clearly irritated. 

Abby sighed, “I know you are, but don’t you think that might be a little awkward? The two of you haven’t even been properly introduced yet.”

“Who’s fault is that?” he asked under his breath. 

“Excuse me?”

“We’ll be just fine,” he said confidently. 

“Alright,” she finally agreed, not having the time to argue. “I’ll text him and explain that I was called in and you’ll be taking him home.”

“Perfect.”

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. Most fathers drive their kids home, don’t they?”

“Yes, well…” she trailed off. “Bye Marcus.” As she walked to her car, it was evident that she and Marcus still had a long way to go to repair their relationship. He was angry and rightfully so. She sent off a quick text to her son, explaining where she had gone and that Marcus would be taking him home. Maybe it was a good thing she was called into the hospital. It would give Marcus and Travis some much needed alone time and, hopefully, they would hit it off. 

**********

After a 7-4 victory, Travis and the rest of the players were in their dugout packing up their things. After taking off his cleats and putting the rest of his belongings into his bag, he pulled out his cell phone, noticing a text from his Mom. 

Mom: I was called into the hospital again. I’m sorry. Your father is going to give you a ride home. Love you. 

From the dugout, a nervous Travis scanned the crowd for Marcus. He saw him standing next to the bleachers talking to two other men he didn’t recognize. Taking a deep breath, the teen picked up his things and made his way towards the bleachers. Not wanting to interrupt the men’s conversation he decided hang back, far enough away not to interrupt, but close enough where Marcus could see him. 

After a moment, Marcus did a double-take, noticing his son waiting for him only a few feet away. Saying his goodbyes to the other two men, Marcus slowly approached Travis, who was now leaning up against the backstop. 

“Hey,” Marcus greeted him, suddenly nervous. 

“Hey.”

“So, you obviously got your Mom’s text. Are you ok with me giving you a ride home?”

“Sure,” the boy shrugged. 

“Ok, then,” Marcus smiled. “My Jeep is over in the front parking lot. Let’s go.” 

The pair walked in silence toward the front parking lot, both stealing quick sideways glances at the other. “Here we are,” Marcus said gesturing to the apple red 4-door Jeep Wrangler in front of them. 

After letting Travis toss his bag in the back, they climbed into the Jeep. Marcus was just about to put the vehicle in drive when he turned to his son. “Travis, look, I know this is weird and a little awkward,” he began. “But I just want us to spend some time together and get to know one another.”

“Me too,” Travis nodded. 

Marcus couldn’t help but smile, “Good, that’s a start. What do you say, I take you home, you can shower and change, and then we grab some burgers and hot dogs at Taffy’s?”

“Really?” he asked, almost as if he expected Marcus to drop him at his house and take off. 

“Yes, of course. You in?”

“Yeah, ok.”

“Alright, let’s do it.”

**********

It was almost 10pm by the time Abby returned home from the hospital and she was surprised to see a Jeep Wrangler parked in her driveway. Was Marcus still here? She made her way through the front door and hung up her coat, her eyes scanning the first floor. “Anybody home?” she called out when she didn’t see anyone. 

“Downstairs Mom,” her son yelled from the finished basement. 

Making her way down the stairs, Abby saw Marcus and her son on the sectional engrossed in an intense game of Madden NFL 18. 

“Touchdown!” Travis exclaimed as Marcus tossed the controller and shook his head in defeat. 

“I think you’re a ringer kid.”

“Well, it looks like the two of you had a good time,” Abby said with a smile. “Thank you for staying with him, Marcus.”

“Any time.” Marcus rose from the sectional and patted Travis on the shoulder, “Hopefully, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Ok,” the boy smiled. “Thanks for today. I had fun.”

“Me too.”

Marcus and Abby headed back up to the main level as Travis started shutting down the Xbox for the night. 

“So, how did it go today?” Abby asked curiously. 

“It was great. We had a lot of fun together.”

“I’m glad.”

Marcus stuffed his hands in his pockets and Abby could tell that he wanted to say something else. “He’s on spring break now, right?”

“Yes, since yesterday.”

“Me too. Since we’re both on break, I was wondering if he could stay with me for a couple days?”

“Don’t you have Baseball?”

“I gave my team off until Thursday and Travis said his coach did the same. If it’s ok with you, I’d like to pick him up tomorrow and keep him until Wednesday night.”

“Have you discussed this with Travis?”

“Yeah, we talked about it. He likes the idea,” he relayed and noticed that Abby seemed hesitant. “Look, Abby, I just want the chance to get to know my son and I can’t do that with just a few hours here and there.” 

“I know,” Abby agreed. “Ok. If Travis wants to, he can stay with you for a few days.”

“Thank you,” he said sincerely. “I’ll text him and let him know I’ll be by to pick him up tomorrow at 3.” 

“Ok, sounds good.” 

“Night,” Marcus said as he headed for the front door. 

“Goodnight.”


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter 7!

“I’m sorry I’m late, Abs,” Diana said as she took a seat across from Abby at their corner table, Caramel Frappuccino in hand. 

“It’s ok. I just got here myself.” 

Diana studied her friend for a moment, noticing her red, puffy eyes. “You told him, didn’t you?”

“Yes.” 

“I’m guessing it didn’t go well?”

Abby let out a heavy sigh, “No, it didn’t. He hates me, Diana, and rightfully so. I kept his only child from him.” 

For once in her life, Diana didn’t know what to say. She loved Abby and she wanted to be supportive, but a huge part of her agreed with Marcus. She couldn’t understand why Abby never told him. “I’m sorry, sweetie.” 

“He has every right to feel that way. I should have told him the second I found out I was pregnant, regardless of our circumstances. It should have been his decision whether or not he wanted to be a father, not mine.” 

“Does he? Want to be a father?”

“Yeah,” Abby nodded with a pitiful attempt at a smile. “The two of them hit it off immediately and Travis is even spending the next few days with Marcus at his place.”

“Really? That’s great, isn’t it?”

“Yes, of course it is. I’m happy for them, especially Travis,” Abby said before taking a sip of her drink. “When we were married, Jake tried to be a father to him and to make him feel loved, but they never really connected. I’m glad he has Marcus now.” 

“Abby, just be patient,” Diana said reaching across the table and placing her hand on top of her friend’s. “I’m sure Marcus will forgive you. He’s just going to need some time.” 

“I hope so.” 

**********

“Do you hate Mom?” Travis asked his father as they shared a pepperoni pizza in the kitchen of his townhome. 

“No, I could never hate your Mom.”

“But you’re mad at her,” he said more as a statement of fact, rather than as a question. 

Marcus set down his slice and sighed. “Yes. I’m mad.” While Travis was 14 years old, Marcus had only been a father for a little over 48 hours. The last thing he wanted to do was be dishonest with his son. “Look, your Mom and I…..” he trailed off unsure of exactly what to say. “I don’t know exactly what’s going to happen with your Mom. I hope that, someday, we can at least be friends, but no matter what happens I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

“Ok,” the boy nodded. 

“I mean it, Travis,” Marcus said placing a head on the back of his son’s neck. “You’re my son and you’re stuck with me now, no matter what.” 

**********

Before Abby told him he was a father less than a week ago, Marcus was beginning to accept the fact that he would never have children of his own. Not that he didn’t want them, he did, but it just didn’t seem to be in the cards. Married for 5 years, he and his ex-wife had tried to conceive but, when it didn’t happen naturally, she had been unwilling to seek further medical intervention or to adopt. In the end, it had been the reason for their decision to finally divorce. 

While it would take some getting used to, having a teenager in his home, Marcus loved every single second of it and he and his son were already forming a strong bond. In fact, he was surprised at how the thought of taking Travis back to Abby was breaking his heart. 

“Got everything?” Marcus asked when Travis came down the stairs carrying his backpack and duffle bag on Wednesday evening. 

“I think so.”

“Next time, you should bring some of your stuff to keep here.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Marcus smiled. “This is your home now too.”

Travis nodded and smiled shyly. 

“Alright, we better get going. Your Mom is probably wondering where we are.”

Twenty minutes later, Marcus pulled his Jeep into Abby’s driveway. “I’m going to come in with you,” he told Travis. “I want to talk to your Mom for a minute.”

“Ok,” the boy shrugged. 

They made their way up the driveway and to the through the front door. “Mom, I’m home!” Travis yelled. 

“Hey, how did…..” the words died on her lips when she saw Marcus standing in her entryway. “Hi Marcus.”

“Abby,” he said cooly. “I was wondering if we could talk for a few minutes?”

“Yeah, sure.” 

Feeling like he was in the way, Travis looked between his parents, “I’m going to put my stuff away.”

“Let’s go into the kitchen,” Abby suggested gesturing towards the back of the house.

Marcus nodded and followed her into the other room where they both stood around the kitchen island. 

“Can I get you anything to drink?” 

“No, thank you.”

“What did you want to talk about?” she asked pouring herself a glass of iced tea. 

Seriously? What did she think he wanted to talk about? The weather? “Travis, of course,” he answered annoyed. “I think we should discuss where we go from here, don’t you? We share a child now, Abby.” 

Abby knew this conversation was inevitable. “You mean visitation?”

“Well, yes,” he shrugged. 

“Marcus, you can see Travis anytime you want….”

“Thank you,” he cut her off. “But I’d prefer if we had some consistency.”

“Consistency? Such as?”

“That’s what we need to discuss, is it not? Maybe he can stay with me on weekends? Or certain days of the week? I’m not sure.” 

Abby sighed. 

“What?”

“Marcus, Travis is 14. He should have some say in this.”

“Some say in what?” the boy asked coming into the kitchen and looking between his parents. 

“Umm, your father thinks it would be a good idea if came up with a schedule. Basically, whose house you’ll be at on which days.” 

“Ok,” Travis shrugged. 

“Ok?” Abby asked. “That’s it?”

“Yeah, that way I can spend time with both of you, right?”

Marcus and Abby shared matching looks of surprise.

“Yes, that's right,” Marcus finally answered. 

“Ok,” Abby said crossing her arms in front of her. “How about we start with weekends and see how it goes? Marcus, you can pick him up Fridays after school and keep him until Sunday. We’ll have to work out his sports schedule as we go. How does that sound?”

“Ok, that works,” Marcus nodded.

“Travis?” Abby asked. 

“That’s cool with me.”

“Then it’s settled,” she said, offering a tight smile. “Umm, Marcus, since you’re here, would you like to stay for dinner?”

“Thank you, but I really should get going. I still have a pile of tests to grade tonight.”

“Next time then.” 

“Sure. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, kid,” he told Travis as he walked by the teen and placed his hand on his shoulder. 

“Bye.”

When they heard the front door shut behind him, mother and son looked at one another. “Are you mad?” Travis asked. 

“No. Why would I be mad?”

“Because I want to stay at his house sometimes.”

Abby came around the island to stand in front of her teen and placed her hands on his shoulders. “Travis, listen to me, I’m happy that you and Marcus are getting along so well. I think it’s great that you want to spend time with him.” 

“Really?”

“Yes,” she smiled. “Of course, I’m going to miss you when you’re not here, but I know it’s important for you to be with him too.”

“Thanks Mom,” the boy smiled. 

**********

“Tough day?”

Abby looked up from her seat on the break room sofa, where she’d been massaging her temples, to see the hospital’s new doctor, Dr. Russell Lightbourne giving her a sympathetic smile. 

“No more than usual,” she said as she got to her feet and poured herself a cup of coffee. “So, how was your first week?”

“Busy,” he laughed. “But I’m really loving it so far.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” 

“You’re from the area, right?”

“Born and raised,” Abby said proudly. 

“Ok then, who has the best barbeque in town?”

“Fat Bob’s, hands down.”

“Fat Bob’s?” Russell laughed. 

“Trust me. It’s delicious.”

“Fat Bob’s it is,” he smiled. “How about you join me? Maybe Saturday?”

Abby looked at him wide-eyed. Did he just ask her out? On a date? “Umm, Russell, I don’t think….”

“Come on, Abby. It’s just dinner. What have you got to lose?”

She knew she should say no. They were colleagues after all. But he was right, what did she have to lose? It’s not like she was in a relationship. What the hell, why not?

“Ok,” she shrugged. “Fat Bob’s Saturday night.”

“That’a girl! I’ll pick you up at 6,” he smirked as he turned to head back on rotation. When he opened the break room door, he and Diana almost plowed into one another. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she apologized. 

“Excuse me. My fault. Bye Abby.” 

Once he was gone, Abby hid behind her coffee cup as her friend eyed her suspiciously. “What was that?”

“What?”

“You and Russell.”

“He’s taking me to dinner on Saturday,” Abby shrugged. 

“What?” Diana shrieked as she took a seat next to Abby. “Explain please.” 

“He asked me out. I said yes. There’s nothing else to say.”

“Wow. I mean, he’s handsome, but what about Marcus?”

“What about Marcus?”

“I thought you were interested in him? You were so excited about your date?”

Abby sighed. “You’re right, I was. But that was over a month ago, Diana. Now, the only time he speaks to me is when we need to discuss our son.”

“So you’re just going to give up, Abs?”

“I’m not giving up. I’m moving on. I ruined any chance with him when I kept his child from him for 14 years. I don’t think he’ll ever forgive me.” 

“I’m sorry, sweetie.” 

“It’s ok,” she said. “Look, I don’t know what the future holds, but I do know that a very handsome doctor asked me to dinner, and I intend to have a good time.” 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Diana winked. 

Abby rolled her eyes and chuckled.


	8. 8

On Saturday night, Marcus was sitting on the living room sofa grading assignments on the Age of Exploration while Travis sat on the oversized chair working on his Spanish homework. The NHL playoffs provided background noise, but both were too engrossed in what they were doing to pay much attention. 

Over the last month, Marcus and his son had fallen into a comfortable routine. As agreed upon, Marcus picked up Travis every Friday afternoon and kept him until Sunday night. Their time together was filled with sports, food, and movies, but Marcus also made sure Travis’ homework was always done before sending him home. The adjustment had been an easy one and it was now hard for either of them to imagine life any other way. In fact, the only negative aspect of their arrangement was when he actually had to take Travis back to Abby’s. He hated that he was a part-time father and he missed his son when he wasn’t with him. 

“Hey, when we finish here, do you want to stop at your Mom’s and grab your fishing pole?” Marcus asked between homework packets. 

“Sure. I’m almost done.”

“Text her and tell her we’re stopping by. I don’t want to scare her.” 

“It’s ok. She’s not home tonight.” 

“Really? She having a girls night with Diana?” Marcus chuckled. 

“No, she has a date,” Travis said nonchalantly. 

Marcus’ eyes snapped to his son. “A date? With who?” 

“Some new doctor from the hospital,” he shrugged. “I think she said his name was Russell.” 

“Where’s your sister?”

“Grandma and Grandpa’s.” 

Marcus knew he had absolutely no right to be upset. Afterall, he and Abby had never been in a relationship. They’d only shared one drunken night together 15 years ago. Not to mention, he’d been the one to cancel their first date after learning that Abby hadn’t told him about their son. Then why the hell did he feel so damn jealous? 

**********

Early Sunday evening, Marcus pulled into Abby’s driveway after a day of fishing on Lake Erie. “Is that Diana’s car?”

“No. I’ve never seen that car before,” Travis told his Dad as he hopped out of the Jeep and grabbed his bags. 

“Mom! Travis and Marcus are here!” Clarke yelled when she saw the pair come through the front door.

“Thank you, Clarke,” Abby smiled as she met them in the entryway. “How was your weekend?”

“Good. We went fishing on the lake,” Travis told his Mom as Clarke headed towards the backyard. 

“Catch anything?”

“Nothing worth keeping,” Marcus shrugged. 

“Abby, where’s your…..” Russell trailed off with a surprised look on his face when he saw Marcus standing by the front door. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“No, it’s ok,” Abby smiled nervously. “Russell, this is my son Travis and his father, Marcus. Guys, this is Russell. We work together at the hospital.”

“Hey,” Travis said like a typical teenager.

So, this was Russell, huh? “Nice to meet you, Russell,” Marcus smiled extending his hand. 

“You too.” 

“Russell has a daughter that’s the same age as Clarke, so they stopped by for a playdate,” Abby explained. “Speaking of, Travis, can you go check on the girls and make sure they’re ok? They’re in the backyard on the playset.”

“Sure. Bye Dad,” the boy said before heading towards the patio doors. 

“Bye kid. I’ll text you tomorrow.” 

“What were you going to ask?”

“Oh, I just needed to know where you keep the aluminum foil?”

“In the pantry. Right hand side.”

“Got it,” he nodded. “Nice to meet you, Marcus.”

“You too.” 

Once Russell disappeared back into the kitchen, Abby and Marcus were left alone in the entryway. “New boyfriend?” Marcus casually asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

“I don’t think I’d call him that yet, no. Last night was our first actual date.” 

“Ah and you’re already inviting him and his daughter over to meet the kids?” Marcus asked with a raised brow. 

“Who I date and who I bring into my home is none of your concern,” she said defiantly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

“Actually, it is my concern since we share a child.” This was starting to go south and it truly was not what Marcus intended. 

Abby rolled her eyes. “I can assure you, Russell is a wonderful man.” 

“I hope so,” he said turning towards the door. “Oh, I forgot, our seeding meeting is tomorrow night for playoffs. There’s a good chance my team will be playing on Friday night. Travis will probably have a game as well.”

“Will you pick him up Friday night after the game or Saturday morning?”

“I’d like to get him Friday, even if it’s late. I don’t want to lose anymore time with him than I have to.” 

“That’s fine. We’ll work it out.” 

“Thanks. Well, have a good night.” 

“You too.” 

**********

Once Marcus left, Abby, Russell, Travis, Clarke, and Russell’s daughter, Joey, enjoyed a meal on the back patio. While both parents were pleased with how well the girls were getting along, Travis did not seem thrilled with Russell’s presence in his home. He was polite, but quiet, only speaking when spoken to. 

“I thought tonight went well,” Russell said as Abby walked him and Joey to the door at the end of the evening. 

“It did,” Abby smiled. “The girls seemed to really hit it off.” 

“What do you say, kiddo, would you like to see Clarke again?”

“Yeah,” Joey nodded. 

“We’ll set something up soon, honey,” Abby assured the girl. 

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Yes, my shift starts at 8.”

“Great,” Russell smiled. Closing the distance between them, he placed a kiss on her cheek. “Night, Abby.”

***********

“It’s about damn time!” Diana answered her phone without so much as a hello.

“Sorry,” Abby chuckled as she crawled into bed later that night. 

“Tell me everything.”

“Russell and I had a great time last night. We went to Waterstone Grill and then for a walk along the shoreline.”

“That sounds romantic.”

“It was a first date, Diana,” Abby said rolling her eyes. 

“So, do you want to see him again?”

“Actually, he came over tonight with his daughter and we had a barbeque.”

“You already invited him over? And he met Travis and Clarke? Jesus Abby!”

“What? Do you think I should have waited?” she asked dropping her head into her hands and second guessing her decision making. 

“It seems quick, but you do work with the man. It’s not like he’s a complete stranger. Besides, it seems to be going well.”

“It is. I really like him and his daughter, Joey, is a doll. She and Clarke really hit it off.”

“I’m happy for you, Abs. I really am.”

“Thank you.”

“How does Travis feel about Russell?”

Abby sighed. “Well, he wasn’t exactly enthusiastic. He was polite but quiet.”

“He’s a teenager,” Diana laughed. “Plus, I’m sure a part of him was hoping when you started dating it would be with his father.”

“Speaking of Marcus...Russell was here when he dropped off Travis.”

“Awkward.”

“A little bit, but I’m glad he knows and that the two of them met.”

“I am too. If things work out with Russell, the two of you won’t be able avoid Marcus.” 

“I know,” Abby said quietly. 

**********

For the next several days, all Marcus was able to think about was Abby and the fact that she was dating someone else. Again, he knew he didn’t have any right to be jealous, but he still felt it. It must have been written all over his face because his friends picked up on it immediately. 

“Marcus, what the hell is wrong with you?” Jaha asked him as they played 9 holes at Willow Ridge with Charles and Sinclair. 

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

“Bullshit,” Pike chuckled. 

Marcus shot Pike a glare, “It’s nothing. Let’s just play.” Placing his ball on the tee, he set his feet, started his backswing, and hit his best drive in years, maybe ever. 

Turning around, he noticed all three of his friends studying him. “What?” he asked annoyed. 

“Whose face did you picture on that ball when you hit it?” asked Sinclair. 

Marcus let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. “Abby’s new boyfriend, the doctor,” he said before taking a swig of his beer. 

“Oh. Is he a jackass or something?” Pike asked confused. 

“Or does Travis not like him?” added Sinclair. 

“No, he seemed fine.”

At their confused looks, Jaha took pity on Marcus and clarified for Pike and Sinclair. “The only person Marcus wants Abby dating is him.” 

“Thelonius.” Marcus warned. 

“What? It’s true. You’ve loved Abby since high school. If you want her, tell her.” 

“It’s complicated.”

“She did keep his kid from him for 14 years,” Pike pointed out. 

“Look, I’m not defending what she did,” Jaha started. “But I’m sure she had her reasons and she did tell you the truth when she saw you again, didn’t she?”

Marcus nodded in affirmation. 

“And didn’t the two of you have a date planned?”

He nodded. 

“And you the one that called it off?”

He nodded. 

“Then you have no reason to be upset that she’s moving on, Kane. I love you like a brother, dude, but this is on you.”

“Thank you, Dr. Phil,” Marcus responded sarcastically.

“I agree with Jaha,” admitted Sinclair. “I know you’re still hurt and angry about Travis, but if you love Abby, then you need to tell her before it’s too late.” 

Marcus already knew everything his friends were telling him, even if he didn’t want to admit it. He loved Abby in high school, but instead of telling her, they bickered constantly and he ruined any chance he might have had with her. When they saw each other again at Jaha’s beach house after college, he knew he still wanted her, but she ran after their night together and it broke his heart. He would always regret not going to Dallas to find her, especially now that he knew about Travis. If he was being honest with himself, he’d never gotten over Abby. Even when he was married, he still thought of her. And when they’d bumped into each other again, after 15 years, he still wanted her more than ever. But when she told him they shared a child and she chose not to tell him, he let his anger and sorrow get the best of him. He’d called off their date and turned cold towards her. She probably thought he hated her, which was the furthest thing from the truth. 

Despite everything that had happened between them, he still loved Abby and he always would. Now he just needed to find the courage to tell her and pray that it wasn’t already too late. 


	9. 9

Almost 2 weeks later, Marcus still hadn’t been able to speak with Abby privately. Between their hectic work schedules and both his team and Travis’ team being in the middle of the Section VI Baseball Playoffs, he simply hadn’t had the chance. 

Now, on Saturday afternoon, Marcus’ Carriage Park Mustangs were set to face Travis and the rest of the Orchard Park Quakers in the Section VI finals. As Marcus sat in the dugout, filling out his line-up card before the game, he was a jumble of nerves and emotions. On one hand, he was a coach, whose team had worked hard all season to get to this point. They were the #1 seed and expected to be in this position. On the other, he was a father who was anxious to watch his freshman son in his first sectional final game. To say he was torn would be an understatement. 

After both teams completed their warm-ups and the line-ups were announced, the players and coaches lined up for the national anthem. As the music began, Marcus’ eyes drifted up to the stands in search of Abby. He found her in the first row of the Orchard Park section. His mouth curved up at the sight of her in a Quaker’s Baseball t-shirt, a pair of worn cropped jeans, and her hair in a messy ponytail. To Marcus, the more casual she looked, the more beautiful she was. Clarke sat beside her, followed by Abby’s parents, all in matching t-shirts. 

His face suddenly fell as he watched Russell take his seat on the other side of her and place a lingering kiss upon her lips. She was beaming, clearly happy to see him.

You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, he thought to himself bitterly. 

**********

The game was one of the best sectional finals in over 20 years. A defensive battle throughout, it was tied 1-1 in the top of the 13th inning. With 2 outs and a runner on 3rd, Travis hit a double to the right-centerfield gap to drive in the go ahead run for the Quakers. While the Mustangs threatened in the bottom half of the inning, they weren’t able to push any runs across and the Quakers were crowned sectional champions with a 2-1 win. Marcus’ heart broke for his team, but he could not have been prouder of his son. 

Obviously unable to celebrate with Travis, he quickly congratulated him before turning his attention to his players and heading to the locker room. Glancing back to the celebration on the field, Marcus immediately felt a knot in his stomach at the sight of Russell celebrating the win with Travis, Abby, and Clarke. Clenching his jaw, that familiar surge of jealousy resurfaced and he had to force himself to turn away. 

**********

When the front door opened to his ex-wife’s house, Jake Griffin expected to see Abby standing before him, or at least Travis. Instead, he was met with the icy glare of Diana Sydney. 

“Jake,” Diana said coldly with her arms crossed tightly in front of her. 

“Diana. It’s nice to see you. It’s been a long time.”

“Not long enough.”

Jake sighed, “Why are you here exactly?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but Abby was called into the hospital about an hour ago. I offered to sit with Clarke until you picked her up,” she said, finally allowing Jake to step into the entryway. 

“Hey, Trav,” Jake greeted looking into the living room and seeing the teen on the couch. “I heard about the big win. Congratulations.” 

“Thanks,” he responded without looking up from his phone. 

“Daddy!”

“Hey squirt. You ready to go?”

“Yep,” Clarke said happily. 

“Tell Abby I’ll have her back tomorrow around 6,” Jake said. 

“Sure thing. Bye Jake,” said Diana before shutting the door in his face. 

As Jake and Clarke were making their way to his car, Marcus was just pulling into the driveway. 

“Hi Clarke,” he smiled warmly at the little girl as he got out of his Jeep. 

“Hi,” she waved. 

Marcus was about to introduce himself when Jake said, “Are you the new boyfriend or the baby daddy?”

Yep, he’s an asshole, Marcus thought to himself. “Marcus Kane,” he said, extending his hand to the cocky blonde. 

“So, baby daddy it is.” 

Marcus wanted to punch the smile off of his face, but he kept his composure. “If you mean I’m Travis’ father then, yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Jake.” 

“You too,” he replied before turning and getting into his car. 

“Jackass,” Marcus said quietly under his breath as he headed to the front door of Abby’s home. He was surprised when he saw Diana standing in the doorway. “Diana?”

“Hi Marcus. Abby was called into the hospital, so I was just sitting with the kids.”

Damn. Would he ever have a chance to talk to Abby? “Ah, I see,” he said stepping into the house. “Is Travis ready?”

“Yeah, he just ran upstairs to grab his stuff.”

They stood in a somewhat awkward silence while they waited for Travis to come back downstairs. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Kane, but you’re an idiot.”

“Excuse me?” Marcus asked furrowing his brow. 

“Letting someone like Abby get away. You’re an idiot.”

Marcus groaned and ran his hands over his face. “I didn’t let her get away. She started dating someone else.” 

“Yeah, after you wanted nothing to do with her,” she scoffed. 

“I was angry and I had a right to be.”

“I won’t argue with you there, but if you don’t get your head out of your ass, you’re going to lose her….again!”

Diana actually laughed at the deer in the headlights look Marcus was giving her. 

“I’m not blind, Marcus. I see the way you look at her, the way you’ve always looked at her.”

“I, umm,” he trailed off, unsure of what to say. 

“Jesus Christ! Just tell her!”

“What the hell am I supposed to do? She’s with Russell now,” he said, clearly frustrated. 

“Because she thinks she can’t be with you dumbass!” Diana yelled. “Look, Russell is a great guy and I really like him, but you’re the one Abby wants. Please, for both of your sakes, just tell her.” 

Before Marcus could respond, Travis came bounding down the stairs. “Hey Dad.”

“Hey. Ready to go?”

“Think about what I said,” Diana said pointedly. 

“I will,” he nodded before he and Travis headed out the door.

**********

Later that night, Marcus laid awake in his bed, unable to get his conversation with Diana out of his head. Glancing at the clock, it was 12:37am. With a heavy sigh, he swung his legs over the edge and sat up. He needed to talk to Abby and he needed to do it fast. Regardless of the outcome, he needed to tell her how he felt and have some semblance of closure. If not, he would go mad. 

Reaching for his phone on the nightstand, he quickly typed a text message and hit send. 

_ Marcus: I know it’s late, but are you home from hospital? I need to talk to you….in person.  _

Abby was just getting home from work when her phoned dinged with a new text message. Of course, she assumed it was Russell, especially at this time of night. She was surprised to see it was actually from Marcus and even more surprised when she read what he wrote. 

_ Abby: Just got home. Tonight? What about Travis? _

_ Marcus: He’s asleep. Yes, please Abby. _

Abby didn’t want to admit it, but butterflies erupted in her belly at the thought of Marcus coming over. 

_ Abby: Ok, but leave a note in case Travis wakes up. _

_ Marcus: I’ll be there in 20 minutes. _

**********

Just as he promised, Marcus rang her doorbell 20 minutes later. “Come in,” she said with a small smile. 

“Thanks,” he said as he stepped inside and nervously stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

“Can I get you anything? Coffee maybe?” Abby asked as she led him into the family room in the back of the house. 

“No, thank you. I’m fine.” 

Abby sat down on the large sectional and Marcus followed suit, sitting a respectable distance beside her. 

“So, what did you need to speak with me about? At 1 in the morning?” 

Here we go, Marcus thought to himself. He promised himself he was going to lay everything on the table and let the chips fall where they may. Whether Abby reciprocated his feelings or not, whether she wanted a future with him or not, he needed to be honest and tell her how he really felt. “I, uh…..”

“Marcus, is everything ok?”

“Not really,” he admitted. “Abby, I don’t know how to say this, so I’m just going to say it…..I love you.”

Abby’s breath hitched when the words left his mouth. She couldn’t have heard him right. “What did you say?” she asked, surprise etched across her face. 

Marcus swallowed hard. “I love you,” he said much more confidently this time.

“Marcus, I…..”

“Please, just let me say this,” he interrupted her. 

Abby could clearly see that this was difficult for him and she could tell that he needed to get this off his chest. “Ok, go ahead.” 

“Abby, I’ve loved you since we were kids and, God help me, I have no idea why I never told you how I felt about you. I should have told you in high school, but I was a young and stupid. Then, I saw you again at Jaha’s party, and I felt the exact same way. I’ll never forgive myself for letting you get away twice before. I won’t make the same mistake again,” he began, running a hand through his hair. “I know I’ve done nothing to deserve you, Abby, but please give us a chance.”

With her eyes glistening, Abby sat in stunned silence, her mouth agape. “Marcus, I’m with Russell,” she finally said quietly.  

“I know that.”

Needing space, Abby rose from the sofa and wrapped her arms around herself as she began to pace. “He’s a good man, Marcus.”

“Abby,” he said as he too got up from his seat and came to stand in front of her. “Tell me you love him. Tell me you want a life with him. Tell me to walk away and I will.” 

“I…..” she trailed off.  “Why now?”

“I told you, I can’t let you go again, not without telling you how I really feel.”

Abby didn’t know what to do or say. She was just beginning to move on with her life, with Russell, and now here was Marcus, confessing his love for her. One thing was for sure, his timing sucked. 

She and Russell were a good match. They were both doctors in the same hospital, they were both divorced, and their daughters had become fast friends. They enjoyed many of the same things and the sex was great. She was content. 

But she and Marcus had history, albeit a long and complicated history. There had always been something between them, a connection, even if neither of them was ready to admit it. Yes, they’d shared a night together, but they had never actually given themselves a chance, which was something Abby would never forgive herself for. There was no doubt in her mind that if she had contacted Marcus all those years ago, and told him she was pregnant, they’d be celebrating their 15 wedding anniversary now. 

Marcus could clearly see the uncertainty on Abby’s face and when she didn’t say anything, he could have sworn he felt his heart break. “I’ll go. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

The next thing Abby knew, Marcus was headed out of the family room and towards the front door. “Marcus!” 

Marcus turned around to see Abby’s tear-stained face jogging towards him. He stared at her in disbelief as she tentatively placed a hand on his chest and looked into his eyes. 

“I choose you,” she said, her voice just above a whisper but full of emotion. 

Marcus couldn’t believe his ears. As a smile spread across his face, he raised a shaky hand to cup her cheek. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I’m sure.”

Pulling her closer, he slowly leaned in and tilted his head before capturing her lips. His kiss was slow and soft and his hand came up to rest just under her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek.

Abby looped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Taking the hint, he deepened the kiss and she opened her mouth with a low moan. 

When they finally broke apart, breathless, Marcus leaned his forehead against hers. They stayed like that for several moments, simply enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms. 

**********

“I want you, Marcus,” she said running her hands across his chest and sending shivers down his spine. 

“Abby…..I don’t want to rush you…..”

“You’re not. I want you.” Taking Marcus by the hand, Abby led him upstairs. 

As soon as they reached her room and the door closed behind them, Marcus picked her up and carried her over to the king-sized bed. Pulling his tshirt over his head, he crawled on top of her and kissed her with a passion that had been simmering since his teens. Abby moaned and her nails dug into his back. 

After temporarily breaking the kiss to rid themselves of the rest of their clothing, Abby grabbed him by the waistband of his of black boxer briefs and pulled him toward her. Gazing up into his eyes, she slowly pushed them down his muscular legs until his cock sprang free. Leaning forward, she took him into her mouth and moaned at the taste of him. 

“Fuck, Abby,” he said hoarsely as he gripped the back of her head and watched her bob up and down on his length. “Abby, you need to stop. I want to be inside you. Please.” 

 Reluctantly, she released him before rising to her feet. He immediately captured her lips in a searing kiss as he reached around to unhook her bra. Tossing it aside, he pulled back, “Lay down.” 

Abby laid on her back in the middle of the bed as Marcus crawled on top her once again. Leaning down, he kissed her before trailing his mouth down her neck to her breasts. After paying both of them equal attention, with his mouth and his hands, he continued to make his way down her body. When he finally reached the top of her panties, he peppered kisses across the waistband as her hands found their way into his hair. “Please, Marcus,” she begged. 

Marcus smirked to himself as he knelt between her legs and hooked his fingers inside the garment.  Abby’s hips rose off the bed to help him as he started to gently pull them down her legs. Once he had tossed them aside, he kissed his way back up her leg and inside her thighs before he eagerly devoured her. 

“Oh God, Marcus,” she yelled as her back arched high off the bed.

Abby bit her lip to keep from screaming as Marcus sucked her clit and inserted two fingers. She instinctively rolled her hips as his fingers picked up the pace. He felt her walls clench around him right before her cries filled the room. 

As Abby laid there panting and breathless, still riding out her powerful orgasm, Marcus moved over and pushed inside her with one hard thrust. Abby’s hands gripped his tight ass as he immediately covered her mouth with his own to stifle her moans of pleasure as he began to thrust in and out.  

“God, Abby,” Marcus breathed as he pumped into her at a blistering pace.

It didn’t take long before she arched off the bed and clenched around him as she toppled over the edge. Marcus followed close behind as he spilled himself deep within her.  

They stay like that for several minutes, panting, their foreheads joined. Finally slipping out, Marcus rolled onto his back as Abby cuddled into him, laying her head on his shoulder. They were both still gasping for air. “That was amazing,” Abby managed to get out.

“Yes. It was,” he said kissing her head and pulling her closer. 


	10. 10

The next morning, Marcus rolled over and reached for Abby. Instead of finding her warm body, her found her side of the bed cold and empty. “Abby?” he called out. When he didn’t hear a response, he pulled on his underwear and jeans, but couldn’t find his shirt. He padded out of the bedroom and into the hallway, barefoot and shirtless. 

After searching the rest of the upstairs, he headed down to the first floor. He could smell fresh coffee, so he knew she must be close. “Abby?”

“Out here,” she called from the backyard patio. 

Peeking out the slider, he saw her sitting on one of the chaise lounge chairs wearing nothing but his gray t-shirt. “Morning. Everything ok?”

“Yes,” she assured him, reaching for his hand and pulling him down to sit beside her.

“No regrets?”

“No. No regrets,” Abby smiled placing a lingering good morning kiss on his lips. “Although, I do feel like a horrible person.”

Marcus knew exactly what she was referring to. “Russell?”

She nodded looking down at her coffee cup. “I cheated and I need to tell him the truth. He deserves that much.”

“Are you going to go see him now?”

“Yes, the sooner the better.” 

“Ok, I should get home before Travis wakes up anyway. Will you stop by after you speak to Russell?”

“Of course,” she said as they both rose from the chair and headed back inside. 

**********

Less than 30 minutes later, Abby and Marcus were heading out of her house and toward their vehicles. As they approached Abby’s car, he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I know this won’t be easy, but after you end things with Russell, we can finally start our lives together.” 

“I know,” she nodded, looping her arms around his neck. I’ll be over as soon as I speak with him.”

“Ok,” he said before capturing her lips with his own. 

**********

“Morning sleepy head,” Marcus greeted his son when the teen finally came downstairs.

“Morning,” Travis yawned. “What are you making?”

“Belgian waffles, bacon, and fruit.”

Travis raised an eyebrow and gave his father a questioning look. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. You’re telling me you don’t like this?”

“No, I do, but usually we just have a bagel or cereal in the morning.” 

“I know, but your Mom is coming over,” he admitted. “I just thought we’d have a nice breakfast together.”

“Mom’s coming here?” Travis asked surprised. 

“Are you ok with that?” 

“Yeah, sure,” he shrugged. “That’s cool.” 

Before either of them could say anything else, there was a knock on the door to Marcus’ townhouse. “Can you let her in?”

As Travis left the kitchen to let his mother in, Marcus set the food on the table and poured each of them a glass of orange juice. 

“Hi baby,” Abby smiled as she kissed her son hello. 

Travis led his mother into the kitchen, “Dad made breakfast.”

“You didn’t have to do that, Marcus.”

“We had to eat and I thought you’d like to join us.”

“Thank you,” she said as the corners of her mouth lifted. 

“How’d it go?” Marcus whispered so their son wouldn’t hear. 

“As well as it could have,” she sighed. “I’ll tell you after we eat.”

**********

“Travis, did you finish that Animoto presentation for your Health class yet?” Abby asked as they cleared their plates. 

“Almost.”

“Why don’t you go finish now, while your Dad and I clean up?”

Travis was tempted to argue, but his Mom was giving him “The Look,” so anything he was about to say died on hip lips. Instead, he went with, “Ok.”

Once the teen disappeared upstairs, Marcus closed the distance between he and Abby, a concerned look on his face. “Tell me.”

Abby released a heavy sigh, “He was surprised and, obviously upset, but he understands that we’re over. I’m in love with someone else.” 

Marcus’ breath hitched at her words. Did she really just admit that she loved him? “Abby?” he asked in disbelief. 

Taking a step closer, Abby placed her hand on his chest and looked up into his eyes. “I love you, Marcus.” 

His eyes glistened as he cupped her face with his hands. “I love you too.”

**********

As spring slipped into summer, Marcus, Abby, and the kids adjusted, once again, to their new normal. After a month of splitting time between Abby’s house and Marcus’ townhome, the couple decided it was time for them to start their lives together as a family. Temporarily, they were staying in Abby’s home, but since it was the house she once shared with Jake, they decided to start looking for a new place together. A place where they could start fresh. 

“What is everyone up to today?” Abby asked as everyone sat around the kitchen table enjoying their breakfast. 

“Nothing,” Marcus, Travis, and Clarke all answered in unison. 

Abby rolled her eyes. “Wow, it must be nice to have summers off.”

“It is,” Marcus winked as he stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth. 

“Well, you enjoy yourselves. I’m off to the hospital,” Abby said as she rose from her seat and placed her plate and coffee mug in the dishwasher. 

“Bye Mom.”

“Later.”

“Hey,” Marcus said as he came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. “Have a good day. I love you.” 

She turned in his arms, looping her arms around his neck, “I love you too.” 

“How about we go out to dinner tonight? Just the two of us?”

“What about the kids?”

He shrugged. “I may have already lined up your parents to come over tonight.” 

“You’re kidding?”

“Nope,” he smiled proudly. “So, is it a date?”

“It’s a date,” Abby agreed before kissing him again. “I’ll see you tonight.”

**********

“Hey Abs!” Diana greeted as she entered the break room around lunchtime. 

“Hi. I didn’t know you were working today.”

“I agreed to cover for Leary.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” Abby said, placing her hand on top of her friend’s. “It’s been too long since we’ve had some girl time.”

“That’s because you’ve been busy with Mr. Perfect,” Diana teased. “But I can forgive you.”

“Thanks,” Abby chuckled. 

“Speaking of, how are things going?”

“Wonderful,” Abby smiled. “He’s finally all moved in and we are starting to look at houses.”

“Wait, you’re moving?”

“Jake and I bought that house, Diana. Marcus and I need a fresh start.”

“You’re still staying in Orchard Park, right?” 

“Yes. We don’t want the kids to have to change schools.” 

“Well that’s good at least. I’m sure you’ll find the perfect house.”

Abby checked her phone, noticing her lunch break was almost over. “Damn. I need to get going.” She put the lid back on her salad and placed it inside her lunch bag. 

As soon as she stood up, her world spun and a wave of nausea hit. “Whoa,” she said as she grabbed the table for support. 

“Abby, are you ok?”

Abby pinched her eyes shut and took several deep breaths, trying to collect herself. “What the hell?” 

“Have been feeling ok?” Diana asked, concern etched all over her face. 

“Yes….well, I’ve been tired lately, but I’ve been working a lot, and maybe a little more moody than usual.”

“Hmm, how about you let me run a couple tests?”

“Diana, that’s not necessary, really. I’m 40, it’s probably just the start of menopause.” 

“Menopause doesn’t cause nausea and dizziness,” she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Well, that could be something unrelated. Maybe I’m coming down with something?”

“Still, I’d like to be sure, Abby. I’m not just a concerned doctor, I’m also your best friend. Please, just let me run a few tests.”

“Fine, but you can explain to Erickson why I’m not back on rotation.” 

“Deal.”

**********

Less than an hour later, Abby was sitting in one of the exam rooms waiting for Diana to return with her labs. At first, she’d been trying to convince herself that it was the start of menopause, or possibly some type of flu bug. But the longer she sat in the quiet solitude of the exam room, the more she realized she was experiencing tell-tale signs of pregnancy. That’s impossible! I have an implant, she told herself. 

Hearing a soft knock on the door, Abby looked up to see Diana enter the room, test results in hand. “Well?”

“It’s not menopause, Abs,” Diana said pursing her lips. 

“If it’s not menopause, then what is it?”

“You’re pregnant, about 8 weeks from what I can tell.” 

Pregnant??? 

“How can that be? I have an implant, Diana. You know that,” Abby rattled off. “There must be a mistake. Run the tests again.” 

“I know you have an implant, that’s why I can the test 3 times,” Diana said softly. “You’re pregnant, Abby. There’s no mistake.” 

Abby stared at her friend in shock as tears pooled in her eyes. She dropped her head into her hands. “Oh my God.” 

Diana immediately went to her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. “The only thing I can think of is that, somehow, your implant failed. It’s going to be ok, Abs. I promise,” she tried to assure her as she rubbed her back. “I’m guessing by your reaction that the baby is Russell’s?”

Abby pulled back and wiped the tears from her cheeks. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “If I’m 8 weeks, either Russell or Marcus could be the father.”

God, this was a mess...


	11. 11

“I’m a whore,” Abby said before burying her face in her hands. 

“No, you’re not,” Diana tried to reassure her, placing a comforting hand on top of her friend’s. 

“I’m pregnant, Diana, and I don’t know who fathered my child!”

“Well, ok, maybe you’re a little bit of a whore,” Diana shrugged, taking a sip of her latte as she tried to hide a smirk. 

“What am I going to do?” Abby asked desperately. 

Diana sighed and sat back in her chair, “I can’t tell you what to do, Abs. Only you can make that choice.” 

“How am I supposed to tell Marcus I’m pregnant, but he may not be the father?”

“You really have no idea, Abby?”

Tears shimmered in her eyes as she shook her head sadly. “No,” she said barely above a whisper. “If I’m 8 weeks, that was when I ended things with Russell. I slept with him Wednesday and Friday and then with Marcus on Saturday.”

“And pretty much every day since…”

“Diana,” Abby warned. 

“I’m just saying,” Diana said holding up her hands. 

“It really could be either one of them.” 

“Are you going to talk to your doctor about amniocentesis?” 

“I’ll call first thing in the morning for an appointment, but I need to discuss it with Marcus first.”

“What about Russell?”

“I don’t know yet,” she answered honestly. 

**********

After saying goodbye to Diana once they’d finished their coffee, Abby headed home late that afternoon in a daze.  _ Pregnant _ . Normally, she would be overjoyed at the thought of bringing a new life into the world, especially a new life that she created with Marcus. Unfortunately, for Abby, she couldn’t be sure if Marcus was the one who fathered the child growing within her or if it was Russell. 

Pulling into her driveway, she was relieved when she didn’t see Marcus’ Jeep. The thought of seeing his smiling face was almost too much and she didn’t know if she’d be able to keep it together. She soon found a note hanging on the refrigerator: 

_ Quick trip to the mall. Travis needs a new pair of cleats for this weekend. Be back soon. Can’t wait for our date tonight! XO _

Taking advantage of her empty house, Abby made her way up to the master bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. She turned on the shower, grabbed a towel out of the linen closet, and stripped down. Stepping under the shower head, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting the steaming hot water wash over her. Not being able to hold her tears at bay a second longer, sobs wracked her body, as she collapsed onto the shower floor.  _ A baby. _

Abby drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them as the reality of her situation hit her. She was pregnant and she didn’t know who the father of her child was. On top of that, she and Marcus had just started their lives together after a lifetime of missteps. What would it mean for them if the baby turned out to be Russell’s? Would he end their relationship? Could he except another man’s child? How would Russell fit into their lives? Would she even tell him? It was almost too much. 

She wasn’t sure how long she actually sat on her shower floor, but it was long enough for her to have no tears left to shed and for the water to turn cold. She quickly washed and exited the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. 

Abby could hear voices coming from the first floor, so she knew that Marcus and the kids were home from the mall. 

“Abby?” Marcus called from outside the door.

“I’ll be out in a few minutes.” 

“Ok, just wanted to let you know we’re home. I’m just going to change and then I’ll meet you downstairs. Your parents should be here any minute.” 

Abby pinched her eyes shut and hung her head as she braced herself on the bathroom counter.  _ Date night _ . 

**********

Somehow, Abby managed to pull herself together enough to make it out of the house without Marcus or her parents suspecting anything. 

“I made a reservation at Lucia’s. I thought we could eat by the water,” he smiled, lacing his fingers with hers as he drove down Route 5. “Hope that’s ok?”

“That sounds wonderful.”

Abby’s stomach was in knots as she stared out the window. This was supposed to be a fun, romantic evening, just the two of them. Instead, she knew she would have to tell him about the baby. 

“Everything ok?” he asked, furrowing his brow. 

“Of course,” she said forcing a smile. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “You just seem quiet, like something’s on your mind.”

Abby opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again, feeling the wetness pooling in the corners of her eyes. 

“Abby, Jesus,” Marcus said alarmed. 

“Pull over.”

As soon as he could, Marcus pulled off Route 5 and into an empty parking lot overlooking the lake. Without a word, Abby undid her seat belt and got out of the car, walking down a set of concrete stairs to the beach. Marcus quickly scrambled out of the driver’s seat and followed her. 

“Abby, you’re scaring the hell out of me. What’s going on?”

Hugging herself, Abby stared out over the water as a single tear rolled down her cheek. 

“Please talk to me,” Marcus practically begged as he came to stand behind her. 

Closing her eyes, Abby took a deep breath, her back still to him. “I’m pregnant.”

Marcus’ heart skipped a beat. “What?” he asked in disbelief, a grin spreading across his face. 

It was then that Abby finally turned to face him and he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. One look at her face and he knew, “It’s not mine, is it?”

“I don’t know,” Abby confessed, wiping the tears from her face. “I’m 8 weeks, so it could be either of you.”

Marcus pursed his lips and nodded sadly. “How long have you known?”

“I just found out this afternoon. I was eating lunch with Diana when I got dizzy and nauseous. She insisted on running some tests. My implant failed.” 

Marcus walked passed her to stand at the water’s edge. With his hands on his hips, he hung his head as he looked down at his shoes. “Do you still want a life with me, Abby?”

“What?” asked surprised. 

“If the baby ends up being Russell’s?” he asked, turning around to face her. “Do you still want a life with me?”

“Yes, of course, I do,” she answered without hesitation. “I love you, Marcus.”

Closing the distance between them, he lovingly cupped her cheek with his hand. “Then it doesn’t matter,” he said as his eyes glistened. 

She looked at him in disbelief, “Marcus…..”

“Obviously, I hope the baby is mine,” he interrupted her. “But if it’s not, it doesn’t matter, because I’m in love with it’s mother.”

Abby couldn’t believe her ears. God, he was an amazing man. “I love you too.” 

As fresh tears started to fall, Marcus pulled her to him and captured her lips. 


	12. 12

Two weeks later, Abby awoke with her head pillowed on Marcus’s chest. He was still asleep, snoring softly beneath her. Not wanting to wake him just yet, she laid there thinking of the man she loved and their children, including the one now growing within her belly.  _ Her family.  _

Marcus told her that the baby’s paternity didn’t matter to him. Like Clarke, this baby was a part of her, and he would love it like it was his own. She knew he meant it, but she still prayed with every fiber of her being that this little one turned out to be biologically his. 

“What are you thinking about?” his sleep-filled voice asked, pulling her from her thoughts. 

“Just us,” she smiled, placing a kiss on his bare chest. 

“How are you feeling this morning?”

“Ok. I’m not nauseous, so that’s a plus.” 

“That’s good,” he said kissing her hair. “We should get up. We don’t want to be late.” 

The last thing Abby wanted to do was leave their bed, but he was right. They had a 9 o’clock doctor’s appointment with Abby’s OB for her 10 week ultrasound and to discuss prenatal paternity testing. As a physician herself, Abby knew what her options were, but she still wanted to discuss them with her own doctor and with Marcus. “Do we have to?” she groaned. 

“Yes,” he chuckled softly. “Now, let’s go.” 

**********

“Hello, Abby,” Dr. Joseph Andaya greeted as he stepped into the examination room. 

“Hi Joe,” Abby smiled. “Joe, this is Marcus Kane.” 

“Very nice to meet you,” Marcus said extending his hand. 

“You too,” the older man said returning the handshake. 

Andaya perused Abby’s medical file for a few moments while she and Marcus waited. It was clear that Marcus was a nervous wreck, having never been through a pregnancy before. This was completely new territory for him and it was endearing. 

“So, you’re 10 weeks?”

“That’s what I’m told,” Abby chuckled. “I had a dizzy spell in the hospital a few weeks ago and Diana Sydney insisted on running some tests.”

“As she should,” Andaya said, still looking down at the file. 

“My labs confirmed I was pregnant.” 

“Let’s take a look at your little one, shall we?” 

Abby laid back on the table and pulled up her shirt while Andaya turned on the monitored and applied the gel to the transducer. 

“You ok?” Abby asked Marcus when she noticed him shaking his leg next to her. 

“Yeah,” he smiled nervously. 

Suddenly, the monitor came to life as a tiny blob wiggled on the screen and the sound of it’s rapid heartbeat filled the room. 

Abby’s hand covered her mouth and tears pooled in the corners of her eyes when she saw her baby for the first time. Marcus sat beside her completely in awe. 

“You’re right,” said Dr. Andaya. “You’re 10 weeks. He or she is measuring right where we want them, about 1.2 inches, and the heartbeat is strong.” 

As Marcus stared at the monitor, any doubts he might have had about loving this baby, regardless of its’ paternity, flew right out the window. He already knew he loved this child. “It’s so tiny.”

“About the size of a strawberry,” Andaya chuckled, amused by Marcus’ wonderment. 

**********

Once their ultrasound was complete, Marcus and Abby headed across the hall to Dr. Andaya’s office to discuss their options for paternity testing. 

“You’re a doctor, Abby. You’re well aware of your options,” Dr. Andaya said as he sat across from them.  

“Yes, I am, but…”

“You want a second opinion,” Andaya finished her sentence. 

“Exactly.”

The older man sat back in his chair and sighed, “In my opinion, I think the best and safest option for both you and the baby is NIPP.”

Marcus furrowed his brow and looked between Abby and Dr. Andaya. “NIPP?”

“Non-Invasive Prenatal Paternity,” Abby informed him. 

“Yes,” said Dr. Andaya. “It’s state-of-the-art and only requires a simple blood test for both you and Abby. We then analyze the baby’s DNA that is found naturally in Abby’s bloodstream.”

Marcus nodded, absorbing the information that was being relayed to him. “What do you think?” he asked Abby. 

“I agree that it is our best option. We can do the test now, instead of waiting until the second trimester, and it doesn’t pose any risk to the baby the way amniocentesis would.” 

“And this will show, for sure, if I am the father?”

“Yes,” Dr. Andaya nodded. “ The result is typically 99.99 percent when the alleged father is biologically related to the child.”

Abby looked at Marcus, who nodded in agreement. “Ok, let’s do it,” she told the doctor. 

“I’ll send Maya in to draw a blood sample from each of you,” Dr. Andaya said as he rose from his chair and headed out of the office. 

“Russell doesn’t need to have his blood drawn?” Marcus asked once they were alone. 

“No, it’s not necessary. Plus, I prefer not to say anything to him unless we have to.” 

Marcus nodded. “How long before we get the results?”

“1-2 weeks.”

He reached over and took her hand in his own. “It’s going to be ok. No matter what the test says, we’re in this together.” 

Abby nodded, her eyes glistening. “I know.” 

Marcus put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you too.”

**********

Abby held the ultrasound pictures in her hands, studying each one of them, as they drove home from their appointment. At 40, she didn’t think she would ever have another baby. She was content with Travis and Clarke, but, here she was, 10 weeks pregnant with baby #3. No matter who the biological father turned out to be, she loved this little peanut, but she was terrified of what the paternity test would say. Not so much because she was afraid to lose Marcus, she knew that he loved her and he would accept the baby no matter what. It was more a fear of having to tell Russell and somehow have to fit him into their lives. She knew it was selfish on her part, but it was already a juggling act sharing Clarke with Jake. She couldn’t imagine having to also pass this new baby back and forth with Russell. Not to mention, she wanted a chance to raise a baby with Marcus. They’d missed out on that chance with Travis because of her own stupidity and that was something she would never be able to forgive herself for. 

“Do you think I’m wrong for not telling Russell?” she asked, breaking the silence. 

Marcus looked over at her and she could tell that he was contemplating her question. “No, I don’t. Like you said, if I’m the biological father, there’s no need to tell him anything. It would be opening a big can of worms for no reason.” 

“True,” Abby nodded. “It’s probably best to keep him out of this until we get the results of the paternity test.” 

“Are we going to tell the kids? About the baby, I mean?”

Abby sighed. “I’m only 10 weeks, so I think we should wait until at least week 12 before we tell anyone.”

“Ok, whatever you want,” he said, offering a small smile. 

As they merged onto the I-90, Marcus silently prayed that the test would prove he was the biological father of the baby. While he knew he would be a huge part of this child’s life, regardless of the results, he wanted to be “Dad,” not “Step-Dad.” He wanted to rest his hand on Abby’s belly and feel the baby kick. He wanted to fight with Abby about names. He wanted to build the crib and help her decorate the nursery. He wanted to hold her hand as they brought this new life into the world together. He wanted to do all of the things with her that he missed out on when she was pregnant with Travis. But most importantly, he wanted to do them without feeling like he was overstepping, especially if Russell wanted to be involved. 

One thing was for sure, it was going to be a long two weeks…..

 


	13. 13

It had been twelve days since they drew his blood for the paternity test. Twelve days of waiting for the results of a test that would change their lives forever. The longer they waited, the more on edge Marcus became. He was known to be somewhat impatient at times, but this was almost unbearable. 

“Marcus?” Abby called, poking her head out the sliding glass door. Scanning the backyard, she found him sitting in one of the Adirondack chairs, clearly lost in his own thoughts. 

Crossing the patio, she placed a hand on his shoulder, “Marcus?” 

He jumped slightly, clearly startled.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to let you know I’m leaving for the hospital.”

“Ok,” he cleared his throat. “Sorry. I was just thinking.”

Abby perched herself on his knee and looped her arms around his neck. “I know waiting hasn’t been easy, but they should be calling with the results any day now.” 

“I know,” he sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist. “The not knowing is just starting to get to me, I guess.” 

“Me too. So, what do you have planned for today?” Abby asked, wanting to change the subject and get his mind off of the test results. 

“Well, after I drop Clarke at day camp and Travis at Basketball, I’ll probably come back here and get a jump on some yard work.”

“I like having a teacher boyfriend that has summers off. I get my very own lawn boy,” she smirked.

“Haha,” he chuckled. 

“I should get going. I love you,” she said before placing a lingering goodbye kiss on his lips. 

“I love you too. See you tonight,” he smiled. 

As Abby walked back through the patio door, she glanced back at Marcus, who was once again lost in thought. God, she hoped Dr. Andaya called with the paternity results soon. 

**********

“Well?” Diana asked as she took a seat next to Abby at lunch. 

“Nothing yet.”

“Jesus Christ! Talk about suspense. How are you holding up?”

“I’m a nervous wreck and Marcus doesn’t seem to be faring much better.” 

“Sorry, Abs,” Diana sympathized, placing a comforting hand over her friend’s. 

As if on cue, Abby’s cell phone buzzed on the break room table and she immediately recognized the number as Dr. Andaya’s. “This is it,” she said, barely above a whisper. 

“Answer it!” Diana exclaimed when she saw Abby hesitate. 

“Hello?” Abby answered as she rose from her seat and walked over to the window. 

Diana waited on pins and needles as Abby received the paternity results from the doctor. Her back was to her as she stared out the break room window, so Diana wasn’t even able to guess at what the results could be. 

A few moments later, Abby ended the call. 

“Abby?” Diana said cautiously as she got up and crossed over to where Abby stood, her back still to her. 

Abby turned, tears streaming down her cheeks as she clutched her phone to her chest. 

“What did Andaya say?”

“Marcus is the father,” Abby finally said, a smile spreading across her face. “It’s Marcus.”

“Oh, thank God!” Diana breathed, pulling Abby into her arms as she cried tears of joy. “I’m so happy for you, Abby.”

“Thank you,” Abby said, pulling back and wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Call your Baby Daddy!”

Abby actually laughed. “I don’t want to tell him over the phone. I need to tell him in person.”

**********

A little over two hours later, having found another doctor to cover the rest of her shift, Abby pulled into her driveway. It was only a little after 1 o’clock in the afternoon so knew the kids weren’t home yet. 

Walking towards the door, she noticed that the front yard was freshly cut, weed whacked, and trimmed and he had even put down fresh mulch. He does good work, Abby thought to herself. 

“Marcus?” she called out as she entered the house. 

Not receiving a response, she walked to the sliding glass door and looked out into the back yard. “Marcus?”

Still no response. 

Abby headed up the stairs to the second floor, immediately hearing the sound of their shower as she approached the master bedroom. Quickly, she changed out of her work clothes, opting for a pair distressed denim shorts and a loose fitting white v-neck tshirt. 

Before heading downstairs to wait for him, she placed something on top of the bed that she knew he would see as soon as he came out of their bathroom. With a smile, she turned and left the room.

**********

Stepping out of the shower, Marcus felt refreshed after working in the yard all day in the hot summer sun. After drying off and throwing on a Buffalo Bills tshirt and a pair of khaki chino shorts, he walked out of the bathroom towel drying his hair. As he grabbed his wallet off the dresser and stuffed it into his pocket, he glanced in the mirror and noticed something on the bed behind him. Something that wasn’t there before. 

What the hell, he thought to himself as he approached the bed. His breath caught when he got a good look at the two items, clearly left for him to find. Laying on top of the comforter was a white baseball onesie with “Daddy’s #1 Fan” across the front and a coffee mug that said “I Love That You’re My Dad.”

With trembling hands, Marcus picked up both items and stared at them in disbelief. Did this mean? Was he? Abby.

“Abby?” he called as he hurried out of the room and down the stairs. “Abby?”

Finally, he saw her laying on the living room sectional, her feet up, flipping through the pages of a book. “What do you think about Henry for a boy?” she asked, a playful smirk spreading across her lips. 

“Really?” he asked, still hesitant to get his hopes up. 

“Really,” she said as she got up from the couch and crossed over to him. “Dr. Andaya called during my lunch break. There’s no doubt about it, you are definitely this little one’s biological father,” she smiled, placing a hand on her belly. 

His eyes filled with tears as he continued to stare at her. 

Taking one final step toward him, Abby cupped his cheek with one hand and placed the other on his chest. “It’s our baby, Marcus,” she said looking up at him, her own tears rolling down her cheeks. “Yours and mine.”

Dropping his forehead to hers, Marcus pinched his eyes shut, letting the words truly sink in. This baby was theirs. They were going to have a chance to raise their child together. They were finally going to be a family. “I love you,” he said right before he captured Abby’s lips and he heard her moan into his mouth. 

With their mouths devouring one another, Marcus guided Abby towards the sectional as their hands furiously went to work on one another’s clothes. They were standing in their underwear when Marcus reached around to unclasp her bra, tossing it aside. “Lay down,” Marcus said breathlessly. 

Abby laid on her back in the middle of the cushions as Marcus crawled on top of her. Leaning down, he kissed her before trailing his mouth down her neck to her breasts. After paying both of them equal attention, with his mouth and his hands, he continued to make his way south. Stopping at her growing bump, he looked up into Abby’s eyes as he lovingly kissed the spot where their child was growing. Finally, reaching the top of her black lace panties, he peppered kisses across the waistband as her hands found their way into his thick hair. “Please, Marcus,” she begged.

Marcus smirked to himself as he knelt between her legs and hooked his fingers inside the garment. Abby’s hips rose off the sofa to help him as he started to gently pull them down her legs. Once he had tossed them aside, he kissed his way back up her leg and inside before thighs before he eagerly devoured her.

“Oh God, Marcus,” she yelled as her back arched high off the sectional.

Abby bit her bottom lip as Marcus sucked her clit and inserted two fingers. She instinctively rolled her hips as his fingers picked up the pace. He felt her walls clench around him right before her muffled screams filled the room.

As Abby laid there panting and breathless, Marcus stood up to remove his blue boxer briefs. “Come here,” she said, holding out her hand and pulling him back on top of her. 

Marcus happily obliged, pushing inside her in one hard thrust as Abby’s hands gripped his ass to push him deeper.

“I love you, Abby. I love you more than anything,” Marcus panted as he continued to fill her over and over again.

“I love you too, baby…..Oh God! I’m so close……I love you,” she said into his ear.

Marcus pumped into her a few more times before she arched off the sofa and clenched around him as she toppled over the edge. It didn’t take long for Marcus to follow as he spilled himself deep inside her.

Slipping out of her, Marcus rolled onto his back as Abby cuddled into him, laying her head on his shoulder. They were both gasping for air. “Our baby,” she whispered before placing a kiss on his bare chest. 

“Our baby,” he smiled, kissing the top of her head. “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
